Winter Wonderland
by CrayolaCreation
Summary: It's the Fitzgerald's/Westbrook's first Christmas, but is it going to be a silent night or a Christmas Cracker?
1. December 1st Let it Snow

**_Oh the weather outside is frightful, _**

**_But the fire is so delightful,_**

**_And since we've got no place to go,_**

**_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_**

**_December 1_****_st_**_'__Let it Snow' _

**_Characters; _**_Allie Westbrook, Justin Fitzgerald, Tiffany Westbrook, Floyd Westbrook and Leo Fitzgerald._

Relationships in the Westbrook-Fitzgerald household had never been particularly good, but even at the worst Leo tried his best to remain optimistic. However relationships had slowly deteriorated since the reveal of Justin and Tiffany's relationship and Leo was beginning to wonder whether this time it really was beyond repair. It was like a strange sensation of déjà vu, would his father leave Allie just like he had left his mother all those years ago? Leo didn't particularly want to go through that again especially after he had just begun to settle in, plus he reasoned Allie seemed nice enough as did Tiffany and Floyd.

Allie and Tiffany weren't talking, neither were Floyd and Justin. Leo was waiting for the explosion; they were all on tenterhooks waiting for the storm to begin.

"Right I'm going if you want a lift here's your chance, Vaughn's already gone so if you don't want a lift you'd better start walking," Allie said trying hard to muster her chirpy attitude that she had tried so hard to adopt after the initial arrival of the Leo and Justin. No-one replied, not a soul stirred, Tiffany gazed into nothingness and Justin narrowed his eyebrows angrily, Leo sighed, it had seemed that they had both taken to addressing Allie like a brick wall or pretending that she was invisible.

"Leo, can you call Floyd?" Allie asked, tousling her hair and shaking her head as hair pins fell to the ground; her hand was shaking as she leant to pick it up, her previously calm and collected demeanour instantly fading. Leo nodded silently, as he darted from the room like a mouse that had found some cheese. Anything was preferable to staying in the room with the thickening tension.

"Floyd?" He called half-heartedly.

The door swung open and once again Leo was thankful that someone was talking to him, despite his quiet personality he disliked the silence that had found homage in his home. "Has mom gone?" Floyd asked. It was only then when Leo caught sight of the calendar in his peripheral vision that he realised what day it was. It was December 1st Christmas was only 24 days away; it was amazing how near it felt yet how far.

"Not yet, Allie's downstairs with Tiffany and Justin," Leo replied biting his lip.

"And world war three begins," Floyd commented dryly, as he headed downstairs, Leo followed him trying to bite back a laugh.

"You lot ready?" Allie asked, Floyd and Leo nodded, Tiffany faked a cough and Justin stared stonily ahead. Leo grimaced it wasn't exactly the start of the month he had been hoping for.

"Mom I'm ill, I've been sick and everything," Tiffany moaned, Leo was sure he saw Allie's widen when Tiffany mentioned she was sick, worry was apparent on her face and she clenched her fists so hard her knuckles turned white. She stared at the floor inspecting the specks of dirt, her hands shaking in frustration; it seemed to take years for her to formulate an answer.

"I don't want to leave you here alone," Allie said her voice wavering as her eyes darted quickly at Justin, "but I'll be home at lunch-," she said trying to avoid looking at Justin.

"Mom I'll be fine," Tiffany replied giving what Leo thought was a fake cough. "I just have a cold that's all, and the weather outside is frightful," she said gesturing outside, a storm was brewing, yet more rain and windy weather was in the forecast.

"But the fire is so delightful!" Floyd chipped in, "and since we've got no place to go, let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!" He sang out of tune but at least there was one happy person in the Fitzgerald-Westbrook household beside himself Leo thought to himself. Tiffany grinned it was a ghost of a smile compared to the ones Leo was used to seeing but it was a pleasant change compared to scowl that had become a permanent fixture in her face.

Justin was shooting daggers at Floyd, "well we do have someplace to go," Allie interrupted, "and that would be school," she finished with a note of finality in her tone.

"Come on mom get into the spirit, it's the first of December!" Floyd says smiling.

Leo grinned, inwardly hoping that his father and Allie would sort out their differences in time for Christmas. He wasn't sure what would happen if his father left Allie, Floyd and Tiffany, already he viewed the two as his siblings and he couldn't imagine his life without them. And most of all he wasn't sure he'd be able to cope if his father left him once more, the scar from when his father left him still stung and he didn't want the scar to be reawakened.

Once glimpse was all it took, one glimpse of the happy family that changed everything. Allie had quite reluctantly joined in with the encore of 'Let it snow' along with a very out of tune Floyd, even Tiffany was humming along with a smile on her face. Leo was quite sad to say that the only one who looked out of place was his brother; Justin. But he reasoned that Justin would never be happy as long as Allie was in the picture.

It is only then that Leo has a glimmer of hope that this Christmas may turn out to be okay after all. Perhaps, just maybe everything would turn out all right in the end, if one Christmas song could make everyone happy surely the Christmas cheer would make all the other worries vanish.

"You can keep your Christmas cheer I'm going," Justin announced angrily as he swung his bang over his shoulder and marched out the house. Maybe Christmas would turn out okay, maybe it wouldn't, who knew?

**A/N This is the first part of my Christmas story. Each chapter will rotate the POV so some will be in Allie's and some in Tiffany's and so on. I Hope you enjoyed it, there will be an update everyday until Christmas like an advent calendar, please review & favourite & add to alerts! and if you want to participate in the Advent calendar challenge please do, all you need to do is to update everyone day with at least a hundred words! Merry first of December everyone! Please review and suggest Christmas songs c: I hope you like it and I hope the characters weren't too OOC any feedback is greatly appreaciated!**


	2. December 2nd Silent Night

**Disclaimer; I don't own Waterloo Road if I did Tom would still be alive.**

**_Silent night, holy night_**

**_All is calm, all is bright_**

**_Round yon Virgin Mother and Child_**

**_Holy Infant so tender and mild_**

**_Sleep in heavenly peace_**

**_Sleep in heavenly peace_**

**_December 2_****_nd_****_ Silent Night._**

**_Characters: Allie Westbrook, Tiffany Westbrook._**

**_Plot: Silence is broken between Allie & Tiffany, and Tiffany learns the importance of family when she confides into Allie._**

There was a fresh carpet of snow on the ground as Allie Westbrook stared out the window of her car. She smiled to herself, the snow was just another sign that her favourite time of the year was nearing; Christmas. She loved Christmas and she loved it even more since she had a family of her own, growing up in a care home meant that there was an absence of love and happiness most commonly associated with Christmas and when Floyd and later Tiffany was born she vowed to give them the Christmas she never had. But right now she was sure that Christmas would be a frosty affair.

Silence greeted her after she returned from a long day at work. Vaughn was still at work; dealing with the crisis of finding a new deputy in the New Year, nowadays their relationship was hitting several icebergs and she was beginning to wonder whether their relationship was really worth all the stress she was going through.

Silence. The only sound came from the ticking of the clock, making Allie jump out of her skin before resuming to the deathly silence. If there was one thing Allie hated it was silence; silence made her feel uneasy it was the one thing that contradicted her happy bubbly personality.

"Floyd? Tiffany? Leo-?" She began mindlessly wandering into the kitchen.

"Mom?" A small voice asked; a voice so scarcely heard Allie had trouble recognising it, yet at the back of her mind she knew instantly who it was.

"Tiffany?" She asked a small smile creeping up on her face, she couldn't help but be happy that the silence had been broken; maybe it wouldn't be a silent night after all. She opened the door soundlessly half afraid she would be greeted by an unwelcome stare.

"Mom, I think I might be pregnant, I'm over a week late," Tiffany announced and despite the fact that this was an overwhelming worry of Allie's she was still shocked when she heard the daughter state the fact she had been dreading to hear. _This_ she thought to herself _was just the icing on the cake to end a very rocky few months._

But of course as a mother it was her duty to remain rational about it all. "Have you taken a test?" She asked her voice wavering slightly.

"Not yet," Tiffany replied biting her lip, "what if it's positive?" She asked her eyes widening, she looked so scared, so fragile, so much like a little girl that Allie found it hard to believe that she would be turning sixteen in a few months.

"We'll just have to deal with it then won't we?" Allie said trying to keep her tone light. "I'll get a test," she said going into her bathroom before promptly slamming the door shut and slumping against it burying her head in her hands the overwhelming worry forefront of her mind; what if Tiffany was pregnant? What would she do?

She fetched the pregnancy test; at least now it would come in use, months ago when they first moved before Justin and Leo she and Vaughn were trying to have a kid however since those hectic few months there had always been an excuse to postpone trying.

"Here you go," she said passing the test to Tiffany, "I'll be in my room if you need me okay?" She said before darting out of the room half afraid she would burst into tears, what would happen if Tiffany was pregnant? Would she have an abortion, keep it or put it up for adoption? The worst part about it was that she could see Tiffany making the mistakes she made; she was only seventeen herself when she had Floyd, she didn't want Tiffany to fall into the same position.

After what felt like an eternity of waiting, Tiffany emerged. "It's negative," she admitted.

"Thank goodness!" Allie said relived, when she saw Tiffany's downcast expression she hesitated and added; "this house is hardly big of the six of us let alone a little one! It's not the end of the world Tiff; you'll have time when you're older, now how about you come downstairs?" She asked ushering Tiffany downstairs where Leo and Floyd were located.

The two barely raised their heads at the new arrivals, but Allie was on a mission to get everyone's attention no matter how much effort it took. She was determined to help lighten the mood of the house and create some Christmas spirit.

"Floyd, Leo I know you're all teenagers now, but in my experience you are never too old for an advent calendar…" she began, it had become a tradition in the Westbrook house to have an advent calendar every year and she was hoping that she would be able to share that tradition with Leo and Justin.

"But it's the second of December; don't you have advent calendars on the first?" Leo asked in his forthright manner.

"Yeah but I'm terribly at remembering things and today was my first chance to get them," Allie said smiling, hopefully Leo wouldn't think that the gift was too childish, it was hard to read his thoughts and analyse his reaction, he was like a closed book where Tiffany and Floyd were very much open and easy to read unless they were of course determined to keep something hidden.

"Thanks, Allie," Leo said sheepishly, "I've never had an advent calendar before," he murmured wistfully before hugging Allie. Allie smiled to herself just a few hours ago she had thought that Christmas would be a frosty affair but now she was beginning to see a glimmer of light in the midst of the storm.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed this, so nice little Allie & Tiffany bonding scene c:**

**Dreamerxox- I love that song, it'll definitely be in one of the later chapters!**

**Guest, RachelMasonFan25, Abbey- Thanks! C: **

**X- it would definitely be interesting to write about their reactions, hopefully this chapter gave you a bit of insight of how Allie would react, but who knows how the others would react!**

**First things first, song suggestions are always welcome! so please review & suggest.**

**Secondly whose POV should I write in next?**

**Please review it makes my day!**

**Oh, and last of all happy second of December.**


	3. December 3rd Jingle Bells

**_Dashing through the snow,_**

******_In a one horse open sleigh_**

******_Over the fields we go_**

******_Laughing all the way._**

**_December 3_****_rd_****_. _**

**_Characters: Floyd Westbrook, Allie Westbrook & Vaughn Fitzgerald._**

Simon Lowsely was quitting his job, as far as Vaughn was concerned this was just the icing on the cake, this term had been no picnic to say the least and he had been looking forward to relaxing over the holidays; now he had the overhanging worry that he would need to find a new deputy as soon as possible.

He had already started making a mental checklist of what he needed to do before Christmas and it was getting longer by the minute; he barely had a moment to himself, somehow there always seemed to be a crisis whether at Waterloo Road or his home, each individual crisis amounting to one big worry.

The biggest worry of course on his mind was Justin; he didn't want to send his son to a boarding school, what was the point? Justin would be going to university in a few months, but Allie was determined that this was the only way to stop Tiffany and Justin from seeing each other, right now Allie was one of the only reasons he was determined to cope with all this stress and he couldn't avoid losing her too.

The past few weeks had been spent marking mock exams which were a pleasant escape from dealing with the current crisis; Tiffany and Justin. Vaughn was pretty sure Justin wouldn't give up without a fight but until he was sure he didn't want to worry Allie unnecessarily.

"Mom I got in!" An excited Floyd exclaimed from behind his laptop, "I got an offer to the University of the Arts in London!" There was no mistaking Floyd's excitement; he looked like he had escalated from earth to cloud nine.

"Well done!" Allie said sharing his excitement, but almost instantly she bit her lip instantly regretting her words. "I'm really proud of you," she said but her words sounded fake as she tried to muster her enthusiasm. Vaughn could read her thoughts; like so many worries, hers mainly consisted of money problems as did his, their living situation wasn't ideal and Justin would also be attending university as well. But right now he was almost certain that Allie didn't have the heart to break it to Floyd.

"Congrats Floyd," Vaughn chipped in, but the selfish part of him wished that it was Justin who received the offer not Floyd; he wasn't even sure whether Justin had sent his application off.

Floyd was still grinning, completely oblivious to his mother's doubts; he headed upstairs leaving Allie and Vaughn alone. He stared at his laptop the words on the screen fading into nothingness, the long search for a new deputy had already begun and he couldn't concentrate, he knew Christine would be a good deputy; but had there been a day when they were not a logger heads with each other?

Jingle bells was playing in the background, and the gentle tune filled the desolate kitchen. "You must be proud he worked really hard," Vaughn said smiling genuinely at Allie.

"He did, but how are we going to manage? We can barely manage at is, not to mention that Justin will be going to University and have you any idea how much rent is in London?" Allie asked rhetorically she seemed on borderline of tears, all her hard work to give her kids what she didn't have was fading into nothingness.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Vaughn said motioning to kiss Allie. They kissed for a few seconds and he could see her previously worried expression softening. The rest of the day past smoothly, it wasn't easy and Vaughn felt like he was being weighed down by stress, family, work it was all mounting up to the one big, echoing worry that was at the forefront of his mind.

Later that evening sheer exhaustion had taken over Vaughn and he was struggling to find his way to the bathroom, squinting at the light. His gaze lingered around the room as his gaze finally rested on the bin; hidden in plain sight was a pregnancy test, instantly he felt a rush of hope run through his body.

"Allie?" He asked questioningly staring at the bin, granted it wasn't the best timing in the world but a part of him couldn't help but be thrilled, he was going to be a father! Suddenly all his worries ceased to exist, after several months he had nearly given up hope, but why hadn't Allie told him?

"What?" Allie's voice came wavering through the room.

"There's a pregnancy test in the bathroom," he stated entering the room with a smile on his face, "and I just thought-," he continued but he was cut off by Allie's downcast expression.

"False alarm," Allie replied sadly her voice wavering slightly; she wiped a tear from her eye. Vaughn sat on the edge of the bed quietly, his stomach that had been filled with happiness emptying instantly, he didn't see Allie's uneasy expression and her crossed fingers.

"Oh," he admitted feeling a little deflated. He lied down in his bed staring at the ceiling, was a baby even on the cards for him and Allie? He hoped so, but there was no way of knowing. "I don't want to give up," he admitted, he knew their situation wasn't ideal especially with Justin and Tiffany but he had come to realise that there was no use post-phoning it, there would always be an excuse no matter what.

"Neither do I," Allie agreed in a small voice. "Neither do I." She agreed sounding almost as determined as Vaughn felt.

**A/N Thank you for all your lovely reviews c:** **Please drop a review it only takes a minute or two and it makes my day.**

**There will be a main storyline for each character; if you have any suggestions for Leo's storyline please suggest and I'll dedicate a chapter to you & review your story! **

**Plus how will Vaughn react when he realises that it wasn't Allie's pregnancy test but Tiff's?**

**In the next chapter it'll probably be in Floyd's POV, Song suggestions are always welcome! Hope you enjoyed.**

**Merry third of December everyone!**


	4. December 4th River

**December fourth **River.

Characters: Floyd Westbrook.

_It's comin' on Christmas,_

_They're cuttin' down trees._

_They're puttin' up reindeer,_

_And singin' songs of joy and peace._

_Oh, I wish I had a river_

_I could skate away on._

Thursday the fourth of December came soon enough, it was hard to believe that there was only twenty days until Christmas eve, but Floyd was struggling to muster the enthusiasm to be excited about Christmas; Christmas he assumed would end in a disaster like everything else did when Justin was involved.

He hurried down stairs determined to make it to school on time, grabbing a piece of toast he noticed that neither Justin nor Tiffany nor Leo were nowhere in sight, mornings without Justin tended to be a good days but judging by his mother and Vaughan's expressions he was bound to be proved otherwise.

"Floyd dear, I'm afraid-," His mom began looking as if she could burst into tears at any moment, somehow he knew exactly what she was going to say but he refused to believe it. "We can't afford you to send you to the University of Arts," she admitted sadly, a stray tear falling from her eye.

Floyd was furious; this was what he had been working for as long as he could remember, this was the university he wanted to go to; not some university in Glasgow, and to be told that they couldn't afford it well it was like a punch in the face.

"It's all because of him, isn't it?" He replied glaring accusingly at Justin, "it's all about him and his stupid boarding school," he replied his words stinging like venom. Even after receiving that offer he still felt like Justin was constantly stealing the limelight from him and he felt like he was taking a backseat whilst Tiffany and Justin were at the forefront of his mother's worries.

Floyd would be fine, Floyd would always be fine everyone assumed. But right now he felt anything but fine, how were you supposed to react when you were told your hard work all amounted to nothing? He swung his bag over his shoulder and stormed out the room, neither Allie nor Vaughan followed him but he wasn't surprised especially since Justin had chosen that moment to saunter into the kitchen.

For the rest of the day he remained furious, silently fuming he felt as if he was a bottle that had been filled right to the top and he was ready to explode. "Floyd what's the matter?" Gabriella asked her voice low and curious but also caring.

"My parents can't afford to send me to the University of the arts," he grumbled under his breath, instantly Gabriella looked sheepish; it was at times like this that she felt slightly spoilt.

"I can always loan you money if you like?" She offered, not sure what else to say.

"I don't want your charity," Floyd said his voice wavering to several octaves higher than what it normally was, a rumble of noise soared through the classroom reaching the ears of Mrs Mulgrew who looked very surprised at the outburst. But Floyd was too mad to even notice the silence of the classroom, "I don't want any charity, I just want him to get out of my life," he said glaring accusingly at Justin.

He kicked the desk and marched out of the classroom is ears tinged red with anger. Finally all the anger that had been building up over the past few weeks was let out and Floyd felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. In his mind Justin was ruining everything from his school to his family. He marched out of school without a care in the world, and he found himself wandering towards the docks; it was at that moment that he wished he had a boat and could sail away from all his worries.

He wished he had some family he could go to; he just wanted to escape, but his mother had no family and he hadn't heard from his father in five years since he remarried. He still vaguely knew where his father lived; somewhere in Rochdale, but the other details were vague and empty in his mind, he was no longer worried and angry that he wouldn't be able to go the University of the Arts but he was just angry by the situation at home where he constantly felt that he was having to compromise whilst Justin got everything handed to him on a silver spoon.

It was these thoughts that clouded his judgement; he was going to Rochdale to find his father, after all anywhere was better than here. It took over five hours until he got to Manchester, it was three by the time he arrived and he vaguely wondered if they had noticed his absence or not.

Probably not he thought sourly to himself, they were probably too wrapped up in dealing with Tiffany and Justin's relationship to deal with his worries.

He wondered around hopeless wishing he had planned this a bit better, he didn't have an address, and every time he tried to phone he was forced to listen to the cold beep of the answering machine.

It was a stroke of luck, the call of destiny that when he sat down he was joined by another person. By this point he was getting desperate he had been wandering around helplessly for over an hour and he was regretting his rash decision but he was doubtful he had enough for a bus fare to Glasgow.

"You okay?" The woman asked looking at Floyd with a concerned expression on her face.

"Yeah, I was just looking for my father," Floyd answered, "his names Adam Fleet but I haven't seen him for years and I dunno if he'll remember me I haven't seen him since he remarried," he answered shrugging.

The woman fumbled in her pocket and pulled out a photo; sure enough it was a photo of his family, "what are the odds?" She asked rhetorically, "you must be Floyd right?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah," Floyd said maybe it wasn't the smartest move in the world to go against the current but sometimes, just sometimes going against the current would work out in the end. Maybe this was the river he was supposed to follow all along.

**_A/N I'm kind of in denial and I'm sort of pretending like Yesterday's episode never happened :| I'm unsure whether or not I'll follow the episodes or not, what do you guys think? Hopefully you liked this chapter, and please review it makes my day!_**

**_The next chapter will probably be in Floyd's POV again because this is Floyd's main storyline._**

**_What did you think of the plot twist of Adam being Floyd's father? (and thus Rachel being his step mom)_**

**_What did you think of Yesterdays episode? Like or dislike?_**


	5. December 5th The First Noel

**A/N Apologises for not proof-reading but I was in a rush to get this up**

**December 5****th**

**_The First Noel, the Angels did say_**

**_Was to certain poor shepherds in fields as they lay_**

**_In fields where they lay keeping their sheep_**

**_On a cold winter's night that was so deep._**

**_Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel_**

**_Born is the King of Israel!_**

**_Characters: Justin Fitzgerald, Tiffany Westbrook, Allie Westbrook._**

It was perfect timing, this was the perfect time to put his plan into action Justin thought to himself. Honestly he didn't think Floyd had the guts to do a runner, but he was presently proven wrong. Floyd had gone, Allie was frantic and Justin was finally off the radar which was a pleasant change from Allie observing his every move.

"Floyd's gone," _she_ exclaimed earlier that morning, his father had typically assured her that it was nothing to worry about, but Allie was frantic and no-one was able to console her. Tiffany seemed to be taking her brother's departure pretty badly her normally happy demeanour was silent and inconsolable and Justin feared that she was inwardly blaming him.

"Allie he'll be fine, he'll come back," his father had said that morning

"But what if he's not okay? What if he's hurt?" Allie said, instantly forgetting that he was eighteen years old, he was still a kid in her eyes, "if I hadn't told him he couldn't go to University…." She said trailing off, her words a jumble making little sense to anybody but her.

He still hated Allie but he still felt sorry for her, even it was a tiny fragment of his mind the part he would rather not listen to but right now he had to devise a plan quickly before Floyd returned and he was off radar. Although quite thankfully and quite unintentional Floyd had post-phoned the talks about boarding school, suddenly Justin wasn't her biggest problem anymore.

He timed it perfectly, Allie had momentarily forgotten about his and Tiffany's relationship and left them alone and that was the single yet golden opportunity that Justin treated like pure gold. "Tiff," he whispered gently nudging her inwardly hoping her mother's talks hadn't had any effect.

"Justin?" She asked turning around, her eyes were glistening with tears.

"I feel really bad about Floyd and I think that we should go out and look for him, what do you say?" Justin asked trying to appear sincere. He bit his lip hopefully Tiffany wouldn't see past his master plan; they would try to look for Floyd but it was a way to coax Tiffany that staying here wasn't the best idea; he wanted a new start with Tiffany.  
>"Justin that's really sweet but I think we should stay here, mum would be devastated if she found out if I was gone too," Tiffany replied.<p>

"Don't you want us to be together?" Justin asked furious.

"Of course I do, but what's that got to do with anything?" Tiffany asked her eyebrows furrowed.

"Well then this is the perfect opportunity for us to run away together," Justin said inwardly groaning, this wasn't supposed to be how it worked, Tiffany would think he was a jerk now but his only worry was that the longer the stayed the further they grew apart despite living in the same house.

"How can you say that? Floyd has just run away; probably thanks to you and you want us to run away?" Tiffany was furious, by the time her mother and his father returned she was yelling at the top of her lungs. "Gosh, you know what Lisa Brown is welcome to you."

"Tiff, you okay?" She said, the person who Justin despised more than the rest of the world put together; Allie Westbrook, the person who had ruined their relationship. Tiffany turned to hug her mother, and Allie turned her attention to his father, "I've got frees until lunch so I'm going to look for Floyd." She replied, his father looked like he wanted to say something but he decided against it. It was at that moment her phone rang.

"Floyd is that you?" Allie asked, she sounded desperate, she subconsciously put the phone on speaker phone,.

"I told you to phone her!" A woman said yelling at someone; probably Floyd, "hello? This is Rachel Mason," the five looked at each other sheepishly, completely bewildered as to who that might be.

"I'm sorry who is that?" Allie asked slightly sheepish of her ignorance.

"Oh, right, I'm Adam's wife," she asked Allie nodded, she knew that Adam her ex-husband had remarried but up until that time she had been refusing to accept that. She sounded nice judging by her tone, "Floyd's here in Manchester, I would offer to take him home but I've got to go to work, would you like me to give him a bus fare?" She asked.

"Manchester?" Allie exclaimed, looking at Vaughan who nodded, "look I'll be down just give me the address," she replied urgently before jotting down the details before heading out the door without so much of a goodbye. Hopefully Justin reasoned, she would find a reason to stay in Manchester with Floyd and she would be out of his life for good.

And if he hadn't mucked it all up he would already be planning his getaway with Tiffany, but since she couldn't even look at him in the eye he guessed that wasn't on the table for them. But he wasn't about to give up on us, maybe he should just concentrate on finding a way of getting out of boarding school instead, it would be far easier if Floyd was on his side.

"Well thank goodness for that," his father said after several moments of silence the tension building up between himself and Tiffany, Leo as always stood awkwardly in the middle of the two, but right now Justin was plotting all the things to do when Allie wasn't around after all with his father he could get away with murder and still live to see the day.

**A/N *Hides from Jiffany shippers* I'm so, so sorry... but... you'll see why that happened later...**

**I hoped Justin POV worked well I just threw it in for no apparent reason XP**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews, and don't forget to review it makes my day!**


	6. December 6th Run Rudolph Run

**A/N It is still Friday in the majority of this chapter**

December 6th Run Rudolph Run.

**Run, run Rudolph, Santa's got to make it to town**

**Santa make him hurry, tell him he can take the freeway down**

**Run, run Rudolph, I'm reelin' like a merry-go-round**

The first problem Allie encountered after she started driving was that she discovered that she had finished marking her Year 11 art work which needed to be sent of the later that day; she had been meaning to mark it in her frees. But now she was faced with the dilemma of finding her son and risk losing her job or keeping her job and risk losing her son. It was the simple choice of choosing between the school and Floyd and it didn't seem fair.

Completely bewildered at what to do she phoned Rachel, "Rachel, hi it's Allie," she began sheepishly she felt very embarrassed at asking Rachel to look after Floyd for a couple more hours but there was little else she could do. If she didn't mark that coursework, by not making that coursework it would start a domino effect; the pupil's wouldn't get their grades for their coursework and thus everyone would fail, she would lose her job and Vaughan would be in serious trouble.

"Yes-?" The voice on the other line asked tentatively, Allie didn't blame her since she more or less viewed Rachel as a complete stranger; the only thing that bound them together was the fact that they had once married the same guy; Adam Fleet.

"Uh I'm really sorry but I don't know when I'll make it to, can I pick Floyd up later today or tomorrow?" She asked really sheepishly.

She was pretty sure she heard someone say; _I told you so _in the background; once again she felt like a terrible mother for leaving Floyd.

"That's fine," Rachel replied, and the line went dead, if there was a competition for the worst mother ever, she was pretty sure she was guaranteed first place. She hated having to choose between Floyd and her job, but it wasn't just about Floyd it was about all the pupils who would fail if she didn't mark the coursework. She drove back to her silently explaining the whole situation to Vaughan who nodded.

"When you go, I'm going with you," Tiffany piped up determined.

"Tiffany you stay here," she replied weakly but it was no use.

"I'd like to see my dad too," Tiffany interrupting with the famous big eyes that could make any adult melt on the spot, Allie was about to reply but once again someone interrupted her train of thought.

"She should go, she'd only be missing one lesson," Vaughan said shrugging at little else was said on the subject. Tiffany was coming with her and that was that, problem resolved, and for one Allie was glad that Vaughan had interrupted she couldn't afford to lose another child.

The day passed slowly, everyone in the school subdued even the teachers who normally enjoyed the odd gossip. The silence was eerie and unwelcoming and it was building up tension between everyone. "Allie is Floyd okay? He stormed out of my classroom yesterday," Christine asked, Allie desperately wanted to ignore her but ignoring her would only arouse suspicion.

"Yeah, he's fine thank you," she replied curtly watching the clock. So far she only had five more pieces of coursework to mark and then she was out of her. Christine ignored her cold tone and continued much to Allie's dismay.

"It was very out of character, I'm used to having Justin cause a minor explosion in my class but Floyd is normally the calmer of the too," Christine said smiling, it was then that Allie couldn't take any more, it was like the whole world was taunting her of her mistakes, she had handled the Floyd situation really badly, she had left her marking until the deadline, she had handled the Justin and Tiffany terribly even though Tiffany seemed to come to her senses now. Everything was pointing to the fact that she was a bad mother.

A few hours later she found Tiffany and announced they were leaving; Tiffany could either stay or she could go as far as she was concerned, right now leaving Tiffany and Justin alone wasn't the best idea in the world. "So what happened to Justin?" Allie ventured to ask, slightly alarmed by her daughter's sudden change of heart.

"We argued," Tiffany replied slightly and silence fell, Allie got the impression that Tiffany wasn't telling her everything but she supposed that, that was what most mothers went through at some point or another.

She turned the radio on, listening to the tracks and songs that blurred in her mind; unfortunately they had been caught in rush hour traffic due to only leaving at quarter past three, Allie sighed she had once again misjudged how long it would take for her to get the job done, and once again her perfectionist attitude which she used when marking was against her.

_'__Run Rudolph Run'_ was on the radio which was fitting because they were running and they were running after someone but instead of Rudolph it was Floyd.

By the time they arrived it was eight o'clock and both Allie and Tiffany were shattered after a long and tiring day, barely able to stand up Allie made her way to number 14 and stood bravely with Tiffany in tow, silently hoping that Rachel or Floyd would answer the door, however this time lucky didn't seem to be on her side.

"Allie," It was Adam, just as expected the awkward tension that was between them filled the room, he then noticed Tiffany; "Tiffany," he said before hugging her, "you've grown, come in." Tiffany rolled her eyes clearly not impressed.

"Where's Floyd?" Allie asked, sure enough he was standing in the doorway, slouching slightly but his eyes lit up when he saw his mother.

"Mum!" He yelled before running over to you, "I missed you, " he said and Tiffany later swore that she could've seen a tear fall from his eyes, Allie wasn't even bothering to wipe her eyes she was so thrilled and overcome with joy.

Allie hugged Floyd, "I'm so sorry if you think I've been ignoring you… I'll tell you what; we'll do whatever you can to make sure you get to the University of the Arts in London." Rachel stood awkwardly as Allie embraced her son, it was at times like this that she wished she had a child of her on, even though she had looked after Philip when he was in his late teens she supposed it was different when it was your own child.

"Allie, I've transferred some money in a bank account for Floyd's university money," Adam said curtly but the corners of his mouth crept up to form a ghost of a smile.

"Thank you," Allie said addressing Rachel and Adam, "but we'd better be going now," she said tugging Tiffany and Floyd along with her.

"You should leave in the morning," Rachel replied, Allie too tired to argue nodded and went upstairs as Adam and Tiffany went to pick up some toiletries from the nearest supermarket. Allie couldn't remember much of that night apart from the fact that as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell fast asleep.

The next day consisted of Rachel and Adam convincing her to stay another night, when Allie finally broke down and said yes, both Tiffany and Floyd were thrilled at getting to know their father and step-mom just a little bit better. Who knew, maybe a chance of scenery without Justin, Vaughan and Leo would to them good, only time would tell. At least Vaughan didn't have to worry about her and Adam getting back together; he seemed very happy with Rachel just like she was with Vaughan.

**A/N Yeah I got a bit carried away and I rushed this chapter a little so this is mainly Friday with a little bit of Saturday.**

**Would you like the next POV to be in Tiffany or Floyd's POV? they will be staying with Adam & Rachel until tomorrow c: I would've loved to have wrote more on this chapter but I'm going away at 9.15 and I'm nowhere near ready! **

**Hope you liked the chapter, and please review it makes my day! Thank you for the lovely reviews especially from dreamerxo!**

**I really like this song it makes me think of home alone! c: **

**Next chapter; 'Rockin' around the Christmas Tree.'**


	7. December 7th Rockin' Around the Tree

**_December 7_****_th_******_Rockin' around the Christmas Tree._

**_Characters: Tiffany Westbrook, Floyd Westbrook, Allie Westbrook, Adam Fleet, Rachel Mason, Leo Fitzgerald, Justin Fitzgerald and Vaughn Fitzgerald._**

**_Rocking around the Christmas tree_**

******_At the Christmas party hop_**

******_Mistletoe hung where you can see_**

******_Every couple tries to stop_**

******_Rocking around the Christmas tree,_**

******_Let the Christmas spirit ring_**

******_Later we'll have some pumpkin pie_**

******_And we'll do some carolling._**

Her hands were shaking and her cheeks were flushed as she woke up from the horrific nightmare. A pool of sweat circled around her, she panicked struggling to breathe as she pictured her mother, Floyd, Vaughan, Leo and Justin staring at her. She was in a cage, trapped, a glass case surrounded her. She felt segregated from her family as they walked away from her, abandoning her.

She rubbed her eyes suddenly coming to her senses, but she couldn't shake off the feeling that once her mother found out she would freak, and a smaller part of her spoke the loudest but she silenced it; unlike the dream version of herself her mother wouldn't abandon her, no matter what.

She kept replaying that scene where she had lied to mum, she had been planning on telling the truth but after darting a glance at her mother's tired and stressful face she lied so that her mum had one less thing to worry about.

She wondered downstairs, it was early and she was the only one up. In a way she was thankful that Floyd had tracked down their farther and their stepmom both seemed nice and Rachel was surprisingly eager to play an active role in their lives.

As she reached the last step she saw a faint glimmer of light in the kitchen, she didn't exactly want to confront anyone and explain herself but her thirst won her over, as she continued to wonder over to the kitchen wondering how a house that they had only stayed in for two days could possibly feel like home.

It was Rachel, Rachel; "Oh, hi Tiffany," she said like it was the most normal thing in the world to be up in the early hours of the morning.

"Hi," she replied timidly, she noticed an array of decorations around the kitchen, they certainly hadn't been there this morning, and she also noticed that Rachel was holding a Christmas card tightly her hands shaking, Tiffany tried to squint to see the signature at the bottom but she had no luck. "Did you make these?" Tiffany asked holding up the origami.

"Yeah," Rachel said holding a snowman one, "I have trouble sleeping, and well during the night I can make millions of these, the schools covered in them!" She said lightly, Tiffany nodded vaguely remembering that her father told her that she used to be a head teacher. For the next few hours Rachel tried to teach her how to make an origami snowman.

It was funny how you could get to know someone so well after just a few hours, Tiffany felt like her 'Aunt' Rachel was a permanent fixture of her life not just someone she met a few days ago; her caring and kind nature made her easy to get on with. It was then that Tiffany decided to take a plunge into darkness.

"What would you do if you had a secret that would ruin everything if you told?"

It took Rachel a few minutes to compose an answer, "I'd still tell the secret, no-one should have to carry that weight on their shoulders," she said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Tiffany wasn't going to say anything but she found the words falling out of her mouth, "I'm pregnant," she began before bursting into tears.

"It's not that bad," Rachel said trying her best to soothe her.

"Justin's the father, Justin is Vaughan's son, and Vaughan is mum's partner, if she finds out he'll definitely be going to boarding school, Floyd ran away because the money is going to the boarding school and not university and it's all my fault."

"Tiff, honey it's not your fault, but you need to tell your mother," Rachel said it was that moment that they were accompanied by both Floyd and Adam. It wasn't long before Allie joined the four announcing that they would be leaving soon. It was sad to say goodbye to Rachel and her father, and Tiffany sincerely hoped they would see them again; there was a flurry of goodbyes before the Westbrook's departure.

She was still working on how to tell her mother about her pregnancy. All too suddenly the nightmares seemed all too real. The car was silent and it felt like there was an invisible barrier of tension between her mother and herself, Floyd as usual was oblivious to him.

It wasn't just her mother she was worried about it was Justin as well, she would've been quite happy never to see him again but she knew that wasn't to be. Maybe the best idea was to keep up the charade that she was totally fine until the New Year and she had a clearer idea of what to do, but now that she had confided into someone it felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Allie," Vaughan said as they went inside, the first thing she saw was a huge Christmas tree and several boxes of Christmas tree decorations. She smiled as she saw Leo with Reindeer Antler's on, and surprised herself by hugging them both. "I thought that we could decorate the Christmas tree?" He offered gesturing towards the mass boxes of decorations.

It was kind of hard to say no but Tiffany wasn't planning to, surprisingly enough it was Floyd who asked where Justin was and Vaughan answered as vaguely as possible, but Tiffany reasoned that there was no point waiting for him since he didn't just hate her mums or Floyd's guts now but hers as well. She most certainly wasn't on the Christmas card list.

They spent the rest of the day decorating the Christmas tree and listening to Christmas song, Tiffany looked on from the side lines, she didn't want to keep the secret but she didn't want to tear the family up either. She could foresee a chain of events happening if she told; her mother would be furious, she would pester Vaughan into boarding school, Vaughan would do so, Justin would be furious and would do anything to prevent it from happening and he would end up not going. Tiffany didn't want to think of tomorrow but for now she was going to continue rocking around the Christmas tree.

**A/N Dun, dun, duh! c: Yeah the university storyline (which will not be completely forgotten) was Floyd's primarily storyline and this is Tiffany's if you have any idea's for Leo's storyline please suggest c: hopefully there will be more Leo and Justin, please review it makes my day! Thank you for the lovely reviews.**


	8. December 8th Winter Wonderland

**_December eighth; Winter Wonderland._**

**_Characters: Leo Fitzgerald._**

**_Sleigh bells ring_**

**_Are you listening?_**

**_In the lane_**

**_Snow is glistening_**

**_A beautiful sight,_**

**_We're happy tonight_**

**_Walking in a winter wonderland_**

Leo Fitzgerald felt like he was walking in a winter wonderland as his foot hovered over a fresh carpet of snow. It was these moments when he was on his own that he cherished, here he could momentarily forget about Justin, Floyd, Tiffany, Allie, his father and even his mother. Somehow or other there always seemed to be some kind of drama in the Westbrook/ Fitzgerald household, normally it was his brother causing trouble this time it was Floyd who stepped up to the plate.

That had been the first time Leo had an inkling that everything wasn't going as smoothly as he thought, it was Allie's and his father's first major argument; she wanted to find Floyd, he had scarcely managed to convince her to finish marking her work, Allie was convinced that his father didn't really care, Leo was half-afraid that Allie would pack up her bags and leave with Tiffany. Thankfully she didn't and instead opted to spend the weekend with her ex-husband and his new wife, the break seemed to do his father and Allie could and it helped ignite that spark between the two.

"Leo, you coming inside?" Tiffany asked, "It's freezing out here," she commented.

"Yeah," he said wondering what else to say "was it nice seeing your dad?" He asked struggling to find the words. Tiffany looked surprised, this was probably the first time that he had said more than two words to her after all, communication wasn't one of Leo's strongest traits after all.

"It was good, he's really nice and so is Rachel; my step mom," Tiffany said smiling genuinely. "Shall we go in now?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah," he said once again returning to the one sentence answers. When they returned to the kitchen once again they were lost in the mayhem, his father kept insisting that they needed to leave within the next five minutes but that five minutes strolled into ten and then fifteen.

"Mom have you seen my paintbrush?" Floyd would ask, Leo knew the drill by now, every day they seemed to face the same dilemma which consisted of Floyd losing something.

"Tiffany, Leo are you ready?" his father asked interrupting Floyd.

"No I haven't Floyd-," Allie replied, "Floyd are you applying for that job I showed you?" She asked masterfully changing the subject, even though Allie and his father would do their upmost to get Floyd into the University of Arts, Floyd also had to chip in by getting a part time job. Nothing had been discussed about Justin's future, Leo noted he had always assumed that his brother would get into University but now he wasn't so sure.

"Come on you lot-," Vaughan said, Floyd didn't answer. Leo clenched his finger's he knew he had been hoping that school would be called off because of snow but he should've known better than to get his hopes up. The only alternative to missing school was faking he was ill and after Justin's antics he was pretty sure his father wouldn't be taken in.

As they reached the school, snow was falling all around, a fresh flurry of snow covered the school, Tiffany, and Floyd hurried inside quick to get in school, his father also followed. Only Allie noticed his reluctance, "you okay Leo?" She asked.

"Yeah fine," Leo said biting his lip because that was his role; he was always fine; he couldn't afford to create drama not when Justin was around. It was sad he always used to look up to Justin but now he felt like his admiration was slowly disintegrating bit by bit. He had lost respect for Justin when he refused to give Allie a chance and he was supposed to follow like a lost puppy dog.

"Well you'd better get inside then," Allie said, "would you like to give me a hand with my supplies?" Leo nodded thankful, despite being at Waterloo Road for nearly three months he had yet to make any friends and Kevin didn't really count since he had wrecked their friendship the moment he hacked in the system and they were able to trace it back to Waterloo Road.

After he had helped Allie he wondered around the corridors wondering what to do.

"Oi Loser, Frodo," A voice called, it was an unfriendly voice; Leo adjusted his classes, he didn't even look like Frodo, but that was beside the point. The corridor was deserted apart from himself, Lisa and Shaznay. He stiffened, and felt his fists clenching, it had become a regular routine now and he was trying not to let their comments bother him, but they still did.

"You done that History homework for McFall?" Lisa asked, Leo shook his head, feeling smaller and smaller by the second as she towered over him.

"I-I didn't have time," he said stammering.

"It needs to be in by after lunch, so I'm warning you, you'd better do it or else," Lisa said threateningly as she walked away but not before pushing Leo, whose balance was so awful he fell over and knocking his glasses off and breaking them in two. Leo would've loved to say that the two didn't bother him but they did, they bothered him all too well.

He wasn't sure how long he stayed on the ground for, but he saw little point in getting up, he just stayed their motionless. He briefly wondered what to do, he couldn't tell his father; he would just tell him to toughen up and he didn't want to bore anyone else with his petty little worries.

"Tiffany is that Leo?" A voice asked, Leo tried to get up and reach for his glasses but his sight was blurry and everything seemed out of focus.

"Yeah it is," Tiffany said rushing through the doors with Gabriella, Leo vaguely wondered whether or not he should tell them, he knew that Gabriella had clashed with Lisa a few months beforehand, if anyone would be able to help it would be here. "Leo, who did this to you?" She asked, and Leo supposed that by him lying on the floor it made things seem a far lot worse than they actually were.

"I'm fine," he said his vision slightly blurry, "I just tripped that's all," he lied, the previous wonder instantly being erased from his mind. Tiffany and Gabriella nodded and he continued to stare outside at the winter wonderland.

**A/N I contemplated on waiting until Wednesday's ep aired before getting to Leo's storyline, but I decided not to, Lisa and Shaznay are up to their usual tricks. And some Leo and Tiffany and Leo and Allie scenes that I really liked writing c:** **Thank you for the lovely reviews,**

**aphass**** I really like that idea about Leo finding out about Tiffany. I think if he found out it will definitely test Leo's limits because he seemed really angry about Tiffany and Justin's relationship on Wednesday's ep. Oh and it would be interesting to see what would happen if Vaughan and Adam were to meet so I might squeeze in that somewhere too c: **

**fanficforyou**** I can't wait to write about everyone's reactions, I think Allie would be more annoyed about Tiffany lying to her than anything, I think Vaughan would act similarly to Rob in series 7 when Aiden got Vicki and Jess pregnant, but idk.**

**dreamerxox**** Good suggestion! Thank you & I haven't really thought that far ahead...**

**Firstly, whose POV should I write in next? Tiffany's, Vaughan's, Justin's or Floyd's? **

**Secondly, what is your favourite thing about Christmas?**


	9. December 9th Christmas Wrapping

**December Ninth: Christmas Wrapping.**

**"Bah, humbug" no, that's too strong**

**'Cause it is my favourite holiday**

**But all this year's been a busy blur**

**Don't think I have the energy,"**

Tiffany wrapped yet another present in the silence of her bedroom; Christmas seemed to be the only thing that allowed her to take her mind of the future and the mistakes of her past. She was half afraid she would be visited by the three ghosts of Christmas like in a Christmas Carol, the ghosts would taunt her of her past, tease her about her present and the mistakes she was currently make him and they would haunt her about her future, the unwelcoming future she was afraid she would spend alone.

She had been wrapping presents for hours now, and paper and tape were sprawled across the floor, her perfectionist attitude meant that the task took twice as long as it needed to, but wrapping presents was good, wrapping presents meant that she was able to temporarily forget her worries.

Her mother had desperately been trying to get her, Floyd and the Fitzgerald's more excited about Christmas, her mother had always loved Christmas and part of her love had rubbed off onto Floyd and Tiffany, especially Floyd who got excited around November, not to mention that her mother would blast out Christmas songs starting from the last week in November.

Her mother never gave up on getting people to love Christmas, she had slowly but gradually started to forgive Justin even though she still remained convinced that he was just using Tiffany but after Floyd's outburst she had gradually began to learn that sending him to boarding school would cause more troubles than to solve them.

"Justin, Tiffany come down here please!" Her mother said yelling so that her voice was several octaves higher than what it normally was, Tiffany slowly began to gather her thoughts and wander downstairs, Justin was downstairs already, she wanted to disappear back upstairs to the safety of her room yet sadly she knew that avoiding someone wasn't easy when you lived in the same house as them.

"Come on you two," her mother said smiling ramming a pair of Reindeer Antlers on Tiffany's head, she was about to pull it off when she noticed Leo, Floyd and Vaughan were also wearing silly hats and instead positioned the antlers firmly on her head, it was these silly traditions that made the Westbrook's and Fitzgerald's one step closer to becoming a proper family.

"Justin?" her mother called, passing him a Santa hat.

Justin chucked it on the floor and stamped on it with his muddy feet, "I'm okay thanks," he said passing the mud-ridden hat back to her mother who was silently fuming. "Bah, humbug," Justin said, Tiffany sighed, Vaughan shrugged sometimes she didn't even know why her mother made the effort. The five dissolved out of the room and went their separate ways, neither Leo nor Vaughan wanted to do it with Justin and suddenly Justin had once again managed to dampen the mood.

She was still mad at Justin for using Floyd's runaway as an excuse to pack their bags and leave to London, she couldn't just leave her mother or Floyd, why couldn't Justin see that? She headed upstairs but she was quickly followed by Leo.

"You were sick again this morning," he stated refusing to make eye contact; she clenched her fists fearing that he wouldn't tell her mother or Vaughan. He adjusted his glasses.

"Yeah," she replied narrowing her eyes, "and you were on the floor yesterday when you clearly hadn't fallen," she stated as expected he adjusted his glasses as they slid down his nose and he bit his lip nervously.

"I fell," he replied in a quiet voice, they had reached the top of the stairs now.

"Did someone push you?" Tiffany asked pestering, even though it had only been a few months she already viewed Leo like a little brother, and as a sister she felt like it was her duty to protect him.

"Don't tell dad," Leo said shaking, "he has enough to worry about with Justin," he replied.

"Well I can't tell if I don't know anything," Tiffany replied evenly.

"Look all it is, is I'm doing someone's homework and they got angry that's all, now stop worrying," Leo said irritably as he headed into the bedroom. Tiffany was surprised she had been expected to spend ages to try and lure it out of him like a fly stuck in a web, the way Leo confessed was rather like how she confessed to Rachel some days earlier, maybe he needed to get it out of his system.

He didn't tell her who he was doing homework for, but it didn't take a mastermind to work that one out, she would keep her promise and wouldn't tell but she could do her upmost to make sure Leo was isolated in school, and she was partly worried that if she angered Leo, Leo would soon clock onto her secret and tell everyone before Christmas even began.

She returned to her bedroom, back to the magic of Christmas trying to keep up her energy after a day that evolved into a busy blur, she continued to wrap up her presents and let her worries dissolve into nothingness, for now everything was okay.

**A/N I love this song, it's possibly my favourite Christmas song of all time c:**

**Sorry, I rushed this chapter as I'm babysitting tonight (I get to catch up on Doctor Who!) hopefully you enjoyed it.**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews, whose POV shall I write in next? Justin's, Floyd's or Vaughan's?**


	10. December 10th Merry Little Christmas

**December Tenth Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas.**

**Justin Fitzgerald.**

**Have yourself a merry little Christmas,**

**Let your heart be light**

**From now on,**

**Our troubles will be out of sight**

Justin didn't care that it was nearly Christmas, he didn't care that school would be finishing in just over a week, he didn't care that it was snowing and it didn't look like the snow was going to let up any time soon. He didn't care, he was past caring he had given up caring the moment his father had dumped his mother and left him and Leo. Caring was an emotion which he would rather get rid of, caring about someone so often became a weakness. He didn't care about Floyd's stunt, or his brother's downcast expression or Allie's determination to keep the family together; he especially didn't care about his father and Allie's relationship.

The morning past like most mornings did, he timed it perfectly and wandered into the kitchen at 7.59 when nobody was around, he could hear somebody coughing in the bathroom, it sounded like someone was throwing up, Justin momentarily toyed with the idea of offering to help but quickly reminded himself that he didn't care about his father, Leo, Floyd, Allie or Tiffany. Anyway more or less everybody hated him at that particular moment; he was most certainly not on the Christmas card list where Allie, Floyd and Tiffany were concerned.

He had almost given up hope of breaking up Allie and Vaughan, and worse still Leo seemed to be quickly forming a friendship with Tiffany. The only good thing was that after Floyd's stunt there was less chance of him going to boarding school and further talks between Allie and his father had soon dissolved. Tiffany had refused to talk to him and he saw no way of rekindling their relationship.

Tiffany emerged from the toilet, wiping her mouth; even though he continued to assure himself he didn't care he couldn't help but offer her a glass of water. "You okay?"

"What do you care?" She asked, clearly she hadn't forgiven him yet, what was the point in trying to be nice if nobody was nice back? Justin shrugged and he headed outside, whistling out of tune as his feet broke the fresh white carpet of snow. He could hear the song 'have yourself a merry little Christmas' blaring out, and he deliberately plugged his headphones in, if only his troubles were out of sight. But as long as Allie was in the picture trouble was his middle name even when he tried to be nice.

By mid-morning break he barely listened, he barely spoke and he ignored Floyd's jibes, he didn't care; Christmas was about caring and being closer to your family, but why should he care if nobody else did? "Go on I dare you," a voice called; Justin recognised it was Shaznay.

It was only then that he noticed the mistletoe that was hovering above his head; he clenched his fists fearing that this was a trap that he had quite unknowingly walked straight into. He stood still like a statue, seconds later he was joined by Lisa Brown, and no doubt this had something to do with Shaznay's little and pathetic dare.

"Oh, look mistletoe," she commented as she walked over pretending that she hadn't planned all of this, but of course she did, Lisa Brown scheming master, always planned ahead. Justin wanted to protest but she slammed her lips on his, he wanted to scream, he wanted to shout and after a few seconds he pulled away. Out of the corner of his peripheral vision he saw Tiffany, who looked as if she was about to cry, this was all a big set-up, he grimaced, Lisa and Shaznay were long out of sight by now and the damage had already been done.

Tiffany had also disappeared; Floyd and Gabriella were hovering about watching the scene with bemused expressions on their faces.

"I see you've got over my sister," Floyd stated and Justin could tell he was pleased, clearly he hadn't seen Tiffany run away from the crime scene in floods of tears. Justin stormed away preferring not to reply for Floyd, he felt as if steam was coming out of his ears and he felt like he was going to explode. Out of frustration he punched a nearby locker, it wasn't fair, now he was pretty sure that he had lost Tiffany for good, and it was all Lisa Brown's fault. Somehow or other he would still get revenge.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure hovering about, it was Leo who was gathering all his books and essays that were sprawled other the floor, this wasn't the easiest task in the world when Leo seemed to misplace his glasses. Immediately Justin's anger vanished and he gave his brother his essays back without saying a word, what he did notice was that Leo had far more work than he did despite being three years younger. He was momentarily puzzled but dismissed it assuming that Leo was doing extra work for the fun of it.

He was still furious when he made his way to his next class, he noticed his father lurking around the corridors, angrily Justin contemplated on finding another route to his class, he most certainly didn't want another chat with his father about keeping his temper.

He made his decision a second too late as his father spotted him going around the corner, "Woah, Justin what's the matter?" He asked.

"Just fed up that's all," Justin replied hopping that his farther would take the hint and go away. He shoved his father and stormed away, his father surprisingly didn't try to stop him. It seemed impossible to go anywhere without encountering Leo, his father, Tiffany, Floyd and Allie and he hated that, it was almost as if they were constantly watching or spying on him.

By lunchtime he was contemplating on whether to skip school and go to London just like he had planned to with Tiffany some days early, one thing was for he didn't belong here, for weeks Tiffany had been the only one keeping him sane and now she hated him, there seemed little point in stopping somewhere he didn't belong. The next few minutes were a blur of events, Tiffany passed him and headed down the stairs, that was normal he couldn't go anywhere without being head hunted by the Westbrook's.

He kept his head down wishing everything was a bit quieter, there was a large group of boys playing football, cheering loudly when anyone scored a goal. Tiffany was rushing down the stairs; eager to get away from him he noted.

It only took a few seconds for everything to change. The game quickly grew out of hand, and it got rougher and more competitive as the football flew inside the building and hit Tiffany square on the head, losing her balance completely as she fell down the stairs.

Silence that's all Justin could hear, he rushed downstairs, Tiffany was unconscious, instantly he stared panicking and performed all the first aid he could remember, he wrapped his jacket around her, calling desperately for attention. And for the first time he prayed, he prayed that Tiffany would be okay for Christmas, and all her troubles would be out of sight.

**A/N Dun, dun, duh! Find out what happens tomorrow!**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews you guys are awesome c: It was really cool writing in Justin's POV. Whose POV shall I write in next? **

**Even though I think that Justin was using Tiffany I also think that he did care for her deeply. And Justin is annoyed at Lisa- how do you think he will react when he finds out she has been bullying Leo to do her homework?**

**Right-o let's get down to business (to defeat the Hans!) I have a lot of Christmas songs and only fourteen chapters left so vote for your favourites (if any are missing please add them in the reviews section) vote for as many as you like:**

**Step into Christmas.**

**Jingle Bell Rock**

**Do you hear what I hear.**

**O Christmas Tree**

**Happy Xmas (war is over)**

**O Holy Night**

**We need a little Christmas.**

**Merry Christmas Darling**

**You're a mean one Mr. Grinch. **

**God rest Ye merry Gentleman.**

**Hark the Herold Angel's sing.**

**The most wonderful time of the year.**

**Extraordinary merry Christmas.**

**Little drummer Boy.**

**White Christmas.**

**Blue Christmas.**

**I'll be home for Christmas**

**Stop the Cavalry**

**Fairytale of New York**

**Baby it's cold outside.**

**Driving home for Christmas**

**Last Christmas**

**Deck the halls.**

**Santa Claus is coming to town**

**Santa Baby**

**Sleigh Ride **

**Joy to the World.**

**I wish it could be Christmas everyday.**

**Merry Xmas everybody.**

**I believe in Father Christmas.**

**Lonely this Christmas.**

**Mary's boy child.**

**Merry Christmas Everyone.**

**Not tonight Santa.**

**Wonderful Christmastime. **

**Christmas Lights.**

**All I want for Christmas is you**

**Christmas Eve with you**

**Do they know it's Christmastime? **

**And last but not least what songs would you like me to use for the Christmas and Christmas eve chapters?**


	11. December 11th White Christmas

**_December 11_****_th_********_White Christmas._**

**_Point of view; Floyd Westbrook._**

**_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_**

******_Just like the ones I used to know_**

******_Where the tree tops glisten_**

******_And children listen_**

******_To hear sleigh bells in the snow_**

Angry, irritated, livid, these were all words that could be used to describe Floyd Westbrook, there was no shortage of words to describe his current mood; his sister was in hospital and although they said that she would be fine, that wasn't the point, it was Justin, it was all Justin's fault, Justin who had been determined to ruin things from the start, Justin who hated his mother, Justin who pushed Tiffany down the stairs. There were no words to describe his hatred for Justin, he was yelling but nobody was listening, nobody ever listened to him.

He hated Justin, all he needed to do was to prove that Justin had deliberately pushed Tiffany down the stairs then he could get rid of Justin for good. Nobody hurt his little sister and got away with it. His mother had stayed overnight at the hospital and he was left alone with Vaughan and Leo, quite thankfully Justin was nowhere to be seen.

"You okay Floyd?" Vaughan asked; Floyd shook his head pushing his bowl further away from it, feeling like a bomb that was just about to explode. After receiving no response Vaughan disappeared lingering like a ghost.

"I'm sorry about your sister," Leo said speaking for the first time; he refused to make eye contact. Floyd could only take this as a sign of a guilty conscious, had Leo been in on the plan, had he helped devise the plan?

"Well if it wasn't for your stupid brother we wouldn't be in this position, would we?" His eyes sparking alight with anger. He moved his bowl further back and stormed out of the room, he was furious and he was struggling to keep his temper under control, part of him wished that they could move to Manchester away from the Fitzgerald's after all as long as Justin was in the picture there would be no chance of a happy ending.

Instead of heading to school he went straight to the hospital to find his mother and Tiffany, he didn't have lessons that morning and this seemed far more important, unfortunately, much to his dismay when he reached the hospital he came face to face with Justin.

"Come to inflict more damage on us?" Floyd asked angrily, clenching his knuckles ready to throw a punch at Justin at any moment. "Or were you not satisfied with pushing Tiffany down the stairs?" He asked his eyes evolving into slits; he threw his bag on the floor, examining his knuckles which had turned white in anger.

"Look I care about your sister and I wanted to see if she was okay," Justin said, Floyd wondered if it was his imagination or whether he detected it as a bit of desperation, however he dismissed it.

"And she doesn't care about you, you nearly forced her to run away with you, so get it into your head that it is over between you and her, over," he said before swinging a punch at Justin whose nose started bleeding, sadly he was pretty sure he inflicted more damage on his fist than he did to Justin's face.

"Look I didn't push her down the stairs, I just wanted to see if she was okay-," Justin interrupted.

"And you care about her so much you were snogging Lisa Brown just the lesson before," Floyd said sarcastically giving him another shove before walking into the hospital. It felt good, he had to admit getting revenge on Justin, letting all his anger out of his system, he didn't regret what he did for one minute, Justin deserved what was coming at him, and revenge after all was a dish best served cold.

The snow was white and now it was inked with blood; Justin's blood Floyd stormed ahead ignoring Justin's groans and protests. He ran through the hospital, hoping that he could see his sister, his sister was curled up in a hospital bed and his mother was sitting by the side of her.

"Floyd, you shouldn't be here," his mother stated, "you've got school and I've got work."

"How are you?" Floyd asked Tiffany.

"She's good, she keeps on saying that Justin didn't push her down the stairs, but evidence says otherwise," Allie interrupted bitterly.

"He didn't do it mom," Tiffany protested.

"I know honey," his mother said desperately trying to soothe his sister, "Floyd and I have to get to school now so we'll see you in the afternoon okay?" She said, Tiffany nodded it was only when she was out of earshot that Floyd dared to say what had been playing tricks on his mind throughout the conversation.

"Mom, I think Justin will try and see Tiff, he was lurking about the hospital when I arrived," he said.

"I don't want him anywhere near my daughter," his mother replied with conviction. One thing was for sure this Christmas wouldn't be anywhere as good as last Christmas, with Tiffany in hospital, Leo like a snail retreating to his shell, Justin determined to ruin everything it was highly unlikely that they would have five minutes of happiness let alone go through Christmas without a hitch. It was snowing very heavily outside, and again Floyd couldn't help it but his hopes lifted at least he would have the one thing he always dreamed of; a white Christmas.

**A/N Hope you liked this, thank you for the lovely reviews, and don't forget to review it makes my day!**

**Only fourteen days until Christmas!**


	12. December 12th We need a little Christmas

**December 12****th****We need a little Christmas**

**Haul out the holly**

**Put up the tree before my spirit falls again**

**Fill up the stocking**

**I may be rushing things, but deck the halls again now**

**For we need a little Christmas**

**Right this very minute**

**Candles in the window**

**Carols at the spinet**

"Well it seems to me that you are physically fine, however," the nurse continued biting his lip, "I'm afraid you lost the baby, I'm afraid you've had a miscarriage," Tiffany felt her eyes widen as she focused on the floor, feeling her eyes brimming with tears, she could feel her mother's penetrating glare going right through her. She started to cry, she didn't mean to of course but once she began crying she couldn't stop.

"I'll leave you to it then," the nurse continued gently shoving them out of the room.

"Thank you," her mother said, running her hand through her hair and shaking her head slowly, even though these actions were small, undetectable they seemed all too loud and clear for Tiffany who had mastered the art of avoiding her mother whenever she saw these signs.

She walked slowly, clenching her fists, biting her lip, unable to think of single word to say. What happened next was the most surprising thing of all; her mother hugged her, it was a hug so tight that if it had lasted to long Tiffany felt like she would've suffocated. She started to cry, again, a wise man once told her that a hug was only the way to mask your emotions and this was exactly what it was.

"I'm so sorry mom, I should've told you," Tiffany said, and the truth was she nearly had told her mother but she had fallen at the last hurdle, her mother was shaking her head slowly.

"It's not your fault Tiffany, but you should've told me, you know you can always come to me right?" her mother said earnestly, Tiffany nodded wordlessly. "I'm guessing that pregnancy test wasn't actually negative was it?" Tiffany nodded once more, there seemed little else to say.

"Are you mad at me?" Tiffany whispered in a small voice.

"Yes, but only because you lied to me, you could've told me; we could've worked it out together, you didn't have to go through this alone," her mother replied.

"I thought it would ruin everything," Tiffany replied. Her mother only replied in the form of a hug, there seemed little else to say, Tiffany felt soft tears leaking from her eyes but she wasn't sure if they were tears of happiness or sadness. They went to school in silence, of course the school was in an uproar as to who pushed Tiffany down the stairs, Tiffany felt like she was under scrutiny everywhere she went and wasn't all too pleased at the attraction the ginormous bruise on her face attracted.

Her mother squeezed her hand as they walked through the gates, "it'll be okay, you'll see," she whispered comfortingly. Almost as soon as she stepped into the hall she was cornered by Leo and she could see Justin's lean figure looming towards her.

"Leo!" She exclaimed far more excited than she normally would've been, partly because she was hoping to detract Justin's attention and partly because she had started to form a bond with the younger Fitzgerald who she viewed as a younger sibling and for one she didn't believe that his excuse that he fell the other day.

"Tiff, how are you?" He asked politely, she bit her lip wishing she could be honest, but in this case honesty wasn't the best policy and she didn't want the whole school talking about her. At least her nightmare hadn't come true and that had to count for something.

"I'm good," Tiffany said, at that moment Lisa barged through the door, Tiffany noticed how Leo directed his attention at the floor, in a deliberate effort to avoid eye contact, Lisa seemed to debate whether she should come over or not, instead she decided against it. Leo continued to look at the floor even though Lisa was by far out of sight by this point. Instead of alerting Leo of her suspicions she tried to make the conversation seem more light-hearted which wasn't as easy as it seems when you felt like you were going to burst into tears

"Why are you wearing that?" She asked pointing to his Christmas pudding jumper.

"It's Christmas jumper day," Leo replied, "didn't you notice all the people wearing Christmas jumpers?" He asked and in total honesty Tiffany hadn't noticed she had been far too preoccupied in making sure she didn't burst into tears to notice anything else. Her face fell; she loved the silly things such as decorating the Christmas tree and wearing Christmas jumpers, to her that was what made Christmas special.

"Oh, I don't have my jumper," she said her face downcast. In the midst of absolute normal chaos which was the Fitzgerald/Westbrook house she had forgotten to even go shopping for a Christmas jumper let alone have the chance to wear it. She dug her fingers into her pockets, oh well, she sighed wearing a Christmas jumper wasn't the biggest priority on her mind.

"Has Lisa been bothering you?" She asked.

"No, she hasn't, why would you think that?"

"Well you seemed to freeze when she came through the doors-," Tiffany began but she never managed to finish because Leo stormed out of the doors clearly annoyed at her suggestion. Tiffany sighed, as she wondered around the school aimlessly, she was at loss of what to do, she couldn't pay attention in lessons. By lunchtime she was walking to the art class to confess to her mother that Justin was innocent, even though she was sure her mother wouldn't believe her it was worth a try.

The first thing she saw was Floyd and Justin; fighting again, Floyd was once again blaming Justin for pushing her down the stairs. By this point she was fed up about Floyd and his accusations. "Floyd, Justin didn't push me down the stairs," she cried, but she cried in vain as she was simply pushed aside like a rag doll. Nobody was listening to her; funnily enough it was her mother who broke them apart.

"Floyd cooler now, Justin…" She began trying to exercise her authority although she didn't know what to do with Justin.

"Mom, I was just giving him what he deserves," Floyd pointed out.

"Floyd-," Her mother said warningly.

"Well that's exactly what she wants, first she ruins mine and Tiffany's relationship, then she accuses me of pushing Tiff downstairs, she wants to get rid of me," Justin said not only addressing Floyd but the whole school, "I don't see what my father sees in you, you have him wrapped around your little finger don't you?" He snarled and without a seconds thought he punched her mother and knocked her to the floor_, he didn't know why he did it but it was good to get all the pent up anger out of his system, he didn't regret it for one second, she deserved it after all she was accusing things of things he simply hadn't done but was already wishing that he had taken the opportunity to do them._

"Mom!" Floyd and Tiffany said running to her, while the audience just gasped as if they were in a real life pantomime, everyone had been expecting Justin to lose his temper for quite some time but nobody quite expected the explosion it turned out to be.

**A/N wow, it's dramatic c: will Floyd & Allie ever come to terms with the fact that Justin didn't push Tiffany? Allie's POV next, what characters of any series would you like to make an appearance?** **13 days until Christmas! Thank you for the lovely reviews, I hope you enjoyed and please review it makes my day!**

**SPOILERS! If you haven't seen Wednesday's episode don't read with caution!**

**I used inspiration from the trailer of next week's episode- especially with the slap c:**

**What a brilliant episode, did you guys enjoy it?**

**Really sad that there is only eleven more episodes, Since this has been my favourite series since series seven c:**


	13. December 13th Walking In The Air

**December 13****th ****Walking in the air.**

**Characters: Allie Westbrook.**

**_We're walking in the air, we're floating in a moonlit sky_**

******_The people far below are sleeping as we fly_**

******_I'm holding very tight, I'm riding in a midnight blue_**

******_I'm finding I can fly, so high above with you_**

**_Far across the world, the villages go by like dreams_**

******_The rivers and the hills, the forests and the streams_**

**_Children gaze open mouth, taken by surprise_**

******_Nobody down below believes their eyes_**

**_We're surfing in the air, we're swimming in the frozen sky_**

******_We're drifting over icy mountains floating by_**

**_Suddenly swooping low on an ocean deep_**

******_Arousing of a mighty monster from its sleep_**

**_We're walking in the air, we're floating in a midnight sky_**

******_And everyone who sees us, greets us as we fly_**

******_I'm holding very, holding very tight, I'm riding in a midnight blue_**

******_I'm finding I can fly, so high above with you_**

That night Allie Westbrook had spent a lot of time staring at the ceiling, she stared up at the ceiling, wondering, trying to figure out her next move, it was stalemate, whatever move she made she was bound to lose. Vaughan had a duty to put his sons first but it was near impossible to live with Justin especially after that slap. She rubbed her cheek which was still sore, stalemate. Set, game and match but there wasn't a winner.

The police had been informed and Justin was spending the night in the cell, but that wasn't good enough, she was scared, scared of what Justin was capable of, she was cared for the sake of her children and as a mother she had to put them first. So that morning, she gathered up their belongs and left, she knew that Vaughan was itching to get Justin out of his cell, and now his wish was granted, Justin had declared ultimatum forcing his father to choose between himself and her, of course Vaughan choose his son.

"Come on Floyd, Tiffany," she said in a half hearted attempt to hurry the two up, the two were in no position to move considering it was after all partly her house, neither of them were thrilled to move.

"We shouldn't have to move," Tiffany complained, Allie sighed it was a near possible situation that she was struggling to get out of, but leaving her house was the least of her worries. She should've moved as soon as Justin pushed Tiffany down the stairs, he had shown what he was capable of so why was there a nagging doubt that Tiffany was telling the truth and Justin was innocent? She told herself that didn't matter, it didn't matter if Justin was innocent, he had shown what he was capable of and she wasn't prepared to risk putting Floyd and Tiffany at risk because of him.

"Look Allie don't go-," Vaughan tried again. She stared at the ceiling, she had nearly memorised all the patterns by now, maybe that was a sign. She shook her head, this charade that everything was okay had gone on for too long and she was sick of it.

"Vaughan I can't do this," she replied putting her hand on her forehead, her eyes dripping with tears, "I can't live like this, I've been treating Justin like an unexploded bomb for months now," by this point she was crying. "I've tried my hardest; you don't want to send him to boarding school so what am I supposed to do?"

"Just give it time," Vaughan said but even he sounded hopeless.

"I've given it time Vaughan, but I just can't deal with him, he slapped me, he's constantly at loggerheads with Floyd and he got Tiffany pregnant!" As soon as she said this Allie covered her mouth, before returning to her position of staring at the ceiling. She hadn't met to say that, but once again her temper got the better of her, she sighed, sending telepathic signals to Tiffany assuring her that it would be okay in the end.

"I'm going to kill him," Vaughan interrupted viciously, he looked furious, "I'm going to kill him," he looked so angry that it worried Allie. She then dared to dart a glance at Leo, Leo didn't look surprised at all and it didn't seem to bother him the slightest, maybe his lack of emotion was compensating for his dad's anger. Vaughan was red in the face by this time; he didn't even notice Allie shaking her head. "The pregnancy test?" He murmured feeling like a fool.

"It was Tiffany's, unfortunately she lost the baby," Allie murmured and she felt Tiffany pacing towards her before hugging her, she felt her youngest start to cry. The only person who hadn't spoken was Floyd, perhaps because he was the one that felt most affected by it all.

"What do you mean 'unfortunately'? She should be glad to get rid of it," Floyd said before furiously muttering a load of stuff under his breath, he scrunched up his nose in disgust at the prospect of his sister being pregnant with his worst enemy.

"Oh, but-," Vaughan began, but he had lost all hope there wasn't an argument that had already been said, by this point they were outside and Allie stared at the sky, some days she liked to pretend that she was walking in the air when she was in a good mood but right now her feet were firmly planted to the floor.

"Goodbye Vaughan," she murmured giving him one last hug, there were some things in life that were never meant to be and perhaps this was one of them. The three clamoured in the car, Allie didn't have a plan, all she knew was that she needed to keep driving, driving to keep her family safe, and whilst she was in Greenock with Vaughan she felt anything but safe.

She had decided that Tiffany and Floyd would stay with their father and Rachel, she would enrol them in school in the New Year, and they needed a new start. She would of course have to find a job and a place to stay, since despite the welcoming interior of the Fleet's house she knew how awkward it could be when the ex-wife was on the picture. Once she had sorted her life out Tiffany and Floyd could decide who they wanted to stay with, she stared up in the sky, and in that moment where she had solved all her worries she felt as if she was working on the air.

**A/N Oh, so Allie is going back to Adam & Rachel, what's going to happen next? Next chapter will be in Vaughan's POV, only 12 days til Christmas! Did you like reading Vaughan and Floyd's reaction? Thank you for the lovely reviews c: Please review it makes my day!**


	14. December 14th Last Christmas

**_December 14_****_th _****_Last Christmas._**

**_Characters: Vaughan Fitzgerald_**

**_Last Christmas_**

**_I gave you my heart_**

**_But the very next day you gave it away._**

**_This year_**

**_To save me from tears_**

**_I'll give it to someone special._**

It had always been Allie who had loved Christmas, and it was Allie who made Vaughan love Christmas too. Vaughan had never been particularly fond of the holiday but after a few months of living with Allie and her children he had soon grown to love the festive season or the most wonderful time of the year as she liked to call it. He dug his fingers into his pocket, as he walked on the snow, he was alone but he liked being alone it gave him time to think.

Allie had gone and he was doubtful that she would come back, so had Tiffany and Floyd who he had grown to love, especially since the two got on so well with Leo; Justin was an entirely different matter. He didn't know what to do with Justin; he was at the end of his tether and he was at a complete loss at what to do.

He had eventually bailed Justin out, but he was struggling, he was mad at Justin, mad at how he had treated Allie, Floyd and Tiffany, Justin was making it impossible for anyone to live with him, Vaughan couldn't send him to boarding school; that would just result in too many financial difficulties if Allie was ever too return, he couldn't just ship him off to his mother, he had been far too relaxed about him getting away with everything and he was sick off it. He had slapped his partner, pushed Tiffany down the stairs, got Tiffany pregnant and ended up in countless fights with Floyd, this had to end somehow or other.

When he got up, he saw Leo sitting on the sofa, "hello dad," he said but he didn't take his eyes of the screen, Justin had taken up so much of his time that Leo was always pushed aside, but Vaughan made a resolution that he would pay a bit more attention to his younger son.

"Hi Leo, how's it going?" He asked.

"Good, I miss Allie, Floyd and Tiffany though," the younger boy said adjusting his glasses, Vaughan sat next to him, he had noticed his younger son forming a close friendship with Tiffany, now she had gone Vaughan feared that Leo would once again be alone. Vaughan peered over his son's laptop slightly curious at the intent look on his son's face.

"What are you doing?" He asked only just noticing the pile of sheets next to Leo, "this can't be your work," he said incredulous, he read the beginning of the essay and his eyebrows rose so high he was afraid that they would leap out of his face, "Lisa Brown, Leo is there something you're not telling me?"

"No, dad it's fine," Leo said closing his laptop carefully but Vaughan felt like he wasn't just closing his laptop but shutting all emotions off from his brain, "look just leave it okay?" He asked beginning to stride away, which had always been the problem with Leo he always found it easier to shut people out even if they wanted to listen. Vaughan sighed.

"Leo, if you ever need to talk I'm always here for you," Vaughan tried again refusing to give up, "Lisa Brown is more than capable of doing her own work, you shouldn't be putting under this much stress," he said finally realising the cause behind Leo's quietness, his quiet exterior made him the ideal candidate to hide things. "Is it just Lisa Brown or are you doing other pupil's homework?"

Leo sighed there seemed little point in keeping secrets now, "just Lisa and Shaznay," he murmured, there was another name too but he didn't want to name that person.

"Okay I shall talk to them both on Monday, don't worry Leo it's going to be okay," Vaughan said trying to assure his son, somehow he felt that there was more than this story than to what Leo was telling, but he feared that pushing his son to answer his questions would result in pushing his son even further away.

"It's just I'm rubbish at making friends, and I feel-," Leo began and Vaughan felt like he was finally getting somewhere with his youngest son but he never found out what Leo was trying to say for at that precise moment Justin choose to burst through the door. The moment had passed and once again Leo closed up like a flower drawing away from the son.

"Justin, I need to talk to you," Vaughan said, Leo disappeared sensing danger, despite the departure of Allie, Floyd and Tiffany he had shown no emotion whatsoever, he didn't act like he was glad and as soon he was out of the cell he acted like nothing had changed.

"What is it dad, did I breathe?" Justin said sarcastically.

In that moment Vaughan decided to put his vague plan that he had formulated with Allie into action."I've been talking to Mrs Budgen and I've come to the conclusion that it isn't working for you living here so I've asked her if you could stop at the school house for a few nights," Vaughan said awkwardly, he felt like he was pushing his son out of his life, but Justin was making it impossible, it was no longer a question of what Allie wanted it was just that Vaughan was struggling to cope with Justin.

"So you're kicking me out even though she's gone?" Justin asked.

"Look, it's just for a few nights," Vaughan began but he knew how bad it looked. Truth be told he just couldn't deal with Justin anymore.

"Thanks for nothing dad," Justin said before going outside and slamming the door. Vaughan may've gained a son in Leo but he had lost a son in Justin.

Vaughan sighed and fell on the sofa, looking at the photo album which showed the photos of last Christmas, last Christmas life seemed so much simpler, this year a Christmas without Allie was a Christmas he'd rather not experience, but he was pretty sure that she had gone and she wasn't planning to return no matter what he hoped in his heart.

Now he wouldn't get the chance to say the words he had always dreamt of saying.

**A/N Hope you liked it, thank you for the lovely reviews and please review it makes my day, **

**Hope you liked the Leo and Vaughan scene and what did you make of the Justin being sent to the school house?**

**Edit;; I edited bits of this, I very nearly wrote a bit where Vaughan slipped up and Justin found out Tiffany was pregnant, but I decided not to. In this scene when Vaughan is walking in the snow inspiration comes from Mr Maddens (Martin Freeman) & Jennifer from Nativity c: remember how he's all miserable because his girlfriend left him on Christmas? Yeah that's how Vaughan is feeling.**


	15. December 15th Blue Christmas

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Waterloo Road_**

**_December 15_****_th_****_Blue Christmas_**

**_Characters: Justin Fitzgerald._**

**_I'll have a Blue Christmas without you_**

**_I'll be so blue thinking about you_**

**_Decorations of red on a green Christmastree_**

**_Won't be the same dear, if you're not here with me_**

Justin Fitzgerald had seriously underestimated his father, he assumed that his father was simply bluffing when there was all that talk about boarding school, he assumed that Allie had his father wrapped around her little finger, like a puppet and his father had no choice but to obey. He had wrongly assumed that now Allie had gone his father would let him off the hook and the suspension wouldn't happen and they could all return to playing happy families again. But he was wrong. He was so, so wrong.

It had seemed that since Allie's departure his father felt the need to assert his authority, his suspension would last for the rest of the term and worse still he would be staying at the school house until his father decided otherwise. This had most certainly not been in his life plan.

He woke up that morning with a crick in his neck; with uncomfortably wet sheets, he noted that his hand was dipped in a bucket and he growled, annoyed that someone had tried to get the better of him, someone had tried the oldest trick in the book and he was the victim. If there was one thing Justin hated it was being the victim, so far the twenty four hours that he had spent in the boarding house were awful despite the fact that he cleverly avoided communicating with everyone.

His father had said that he had a lot to think about what happened the day before; about the way he treated Allie, Floyd and Tiffany.

He was angry, angry at how he was blamed for pushing Tiffany down the stairs, angry that he was never able to show her how much he cared and loved her, anger that Allie assumed that it was all his fault and took Tiffany away from him, angry at his father for falling in love with Allie.

When he got downstairs, Mrs Budgen was the only one around, "Justin we need to talk," she said, no doubt his father had entrusted her with this task.

"What about?" Justin said angrily.

"You're anger, you're angry at Allie, and it's not just affecting her but everyone around you, a few years back when I first met Grantly he told me about this girl-," Mrs Budgen began.

"What's this got to do with me?" Justin interrupted.

"Well just like you she was very angry about her father marrying some other woman, furious she was, she was determined to get her own back, she added graffiti teacher's windows and slapped the teacher but not before sabotaging

the fancy dinner they were holding for their colleagues." Maggie finished before looking at Justin expectedly.

"I don't get it, what's it got to do with me?" Justin said clueless.

"It turned out that she was just angry and it was a plea for attention, and I think that you should talk to this girl, I think it might help to get someone to talk to you who understand what you are going through," Maggie replied.

"But I don't want to talk to her, why should I?"

"Well, she's coming on Thursday, so the balls in your court, right your work is on the table and since you are in no circumstances allowed to leave the house, if you don't there will be serious consequences, understood?"

"Yes Mrs, what was the girl's name?" Justin asked.

"Madi Diamond," Mrs Budgen said before disappearing out of the house leaving Justin alone. Justin sighed it seemed like he had little choice but to meet this girl, groaning he opened his book briefly wondering if his father or Leo would pay him a visit, he felt like a prisoner disowned from his family. He sighed, but tough times came for tough measures and he needed to think of a way to get back at the person who thought they could get the better of Justin. Nobody got away with humiliating Justin and lived to see the day. It was either Lisa, Lenny, Kevin, Rhiannon or Darren; he crossed off Kevin, Lenny and Rhiannon, that just left Lisa and Darren. He would get his revenge, one way or another Justin Fitzgerald always got his revenge in the end.

He hated Waterloo Road, he hated his father for making him stay at the school house, he was lonely, and although he normally greeted loneliness as an old friend, the room was eerily quiet and he spent the rest of the afternoon mapping up his next move.

He had three choices either he could stay here, the next option was that he could stay with his mum and his Aunt in Manchester or he could go to London and make a living by himself, but right now he didn't know what to do, a part of him however much he hated Waterloo Road would miss the place and he felt that he couldn't just abandon his younger sibling, it was his duty as an older sibling to protect Leo but so far he hadn't done a very good job of protecting him.

**A/N Thank you for the lovely reviews, please review it makes my day!**

**Only ten days of Christmas! So I was watching the first episode in series seven with Madi and Zach and it made me think of Justin and Leo c:**


	16. December 16th Santa Claus

**_December 15_****_th_****_Santa Claus is coming to down!_**

**_Characters: Tiffany Westbrook._**

**_You better watch out_**

**_You better not cry_**

**_Better not pout_**

**_I'm telling you why_**

**_Santa Claus is coming to town_**

**_He's making a list_**

**_And checking it twice;_**

**_He's gonna find out_**

**_Who's naughty or nice_**

**_Santa Claus is coming to town_**

When Tiffany visited her mother at the tiny bed and breakfast that morning the first thing she noticed was her mother's puffy eyes, she mayn't have been the most observant person in the world but this was enough to show that her mother was unhappy and it didn't take a genius to figure out why, the phone had been ringing non-stop for the past few days but he mother refused to answer it giving the lame excuse the "past is in the past." All Tiffany wanted was for her mother to be happy after years of sacrificing Tiffany and Floyd's happiness over her own.

"Mum can you please just answer the phone?" Tiffany cried for the umpteenth time, the phone rang long and hard and made the walls of the tiny bedroom shake with worry of what the phone call might bring. Tiffany sighed, her mother's phone had been ringing non-stop for the past few days and her mum was adamant not to answer it.

"No Tiffany we've been through this-," her mum replied, but although her mother was determined to make her authority heard she gave the impression of someone with a defeatist attitude. Sighing, Tiffany turned her attention back to the laptop and finished typing the email she was writing to Leo, her mother may be prepared to forget about Vaughan but she wasn't about to abandon her blossoming friendship with Leo.

_Hi Leo,_

_Hope you're okay, and I sincerely hope that you aren't allowing Lisa to walk all over you, you're way better than her! And tell your dad about Lisa, it's not worth bottling it all up; I bottled up my worries and look where it got me, everyone found out in the end anyway. It's really weird living with Adam- dad, and Aunt Rachel I'm missing the absolutely normal chaos of the Westbrook-Fitzgerald household. _

_I miss you and Vaughan, mum seems very tired right now, not like her usually chirpy self and I'm worried about her. She deserves to be happy as does Vaughan and I just hope that it all works out okay before Christmas. After all everyone deserves to be happy at Christmas, I can't bear to see her sad at her favourite time of the year._

_How are you all? And how is Waterloo Road? I never thought I'd say it but I miss that place._

_Tiffany._

She got a reply just minutes after, she smiled, sometimes it was nice to forget about her worries, she missed Vaughan and Leo more than she let on and although she enjoyed the company of Rachel and her father it wasn't the same as the absolutely normal chaos of the Westbrook-Fitzgerald household.

_Tiff,_

_I'm okay, well I guess I am, dad found out about Lisa and I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing. He's going to talk to Lisa today, I think that's one of the drawbacks of being the head's son, and you're right bottling it up just made me more stressed about the whole thing on top of everything else._

_I miss you to; the house is really empty since dad asked Mrs Budgen if Justin could stop at the school house for a few days, so right now it's just really quiet. You're right, everyone deserves a happy Christmas but I don't think that's possible when Justin is around especially after he got suspended and sent to the school house; dad's even making him talk to someone- some girl Madi I think it was? He's furious and somehow I don't think any of us are on the Christmas card list right now._

_Leo._

After reading the letter she covered her mouth in astonishment, she would never have pictured Vaughan doing something as rash as sending his son to a school house, since her mother was no longer Justin's worst enemy it suggested that maybe, just maybe her mother's departure had caused Vaughan to lose his mind. Maybe, this meant that there was some way of reunite the two families, maybe all was not lost. She still hated Justin for punching her mother, but her mother leaving had just resulted in both her and by the sounds of it Vaughan being unhappy.

Tiffany had a lot of time to think over the past few days, think about how she magically ended up in the recovery position after falling down the stairs, she had yet to forgive Justin about planning to run away but maybe, just maybe he was truly sorry and he did sincerely care for her. After all you can't just magically end up in the recovery position can you?

"Yes we have but you're not listening," Tiffany snapped back, fed up of being the mild tempered daughter who was known for just grinning and getting on with what obstacles she faced.

"Look Tiffany I know you miss Waterloo Road, but Vaughan, Leo and Justin, they're in the past now and moving on with their lives and so are we," Allie said firmly.

"Moving on with your life, is that what you call it? You haven't bothered to search for a job since we've been here and you haven't enrolled me and Floyd in a school you aren't moving in because you don't want to move on with your life," she snapped back.

"Tiffany, listen to me; I loved Vaughan, but we couldn't be together, by being with Vaughan I was putting you and Floyd in danger, you saw how he hit me, who's to say he wouldn't start hitting you? Plus I'm still not convinced that he didn't push you down the stairs," her mother replied.

"He didn't hurt me okay, and you don't have to worry about him, I can take care of myself, please can we just go back?" Tiffany asked, her mother didn't answer, but silence wasn't a 'no' and that was something at least. She saw her mother wipe a stray tear from her eye confirming her suspicions and she began typing out the next email. She smiled once her mother was reunited with Vaughan Christmas would really begin and Santa Claus would most certainly be paying a visit to Greenock!

**A/N Thank you for you're lovely reviews, and thank you for the guest review who told me that in my last chapter I wrote that Justin knew Tiffany was in fact pregnant when he in fact did not, that has been changed now and thank you for that review c:**

**Please review it makes my day! So would you like the next chapter to be from one of the Westbrook's or Fitzgerald's POV?**


	17. December 17th Christmas

**December 17****th**

**Characters: Vaughan Fitzgerald.**

**It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas**

**Everywhere you go;**

**Take a look in the five and ten glistening once again**

**With candy canes and silver lanes aglow.**

**It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas**

**Toys in every store**

**But the prettiest sight to see is the holly that will be**

**On your own front door.**

Vaughan Fitzgerald sighed as he ran his finger over his desk, he started tapping his foot underneath the desk, he was supposed to be starting interviews for the post of deputy head in half- an hour and he was nowhere near prepared. He had started to doubt his own skills, how could he run a school when he could barely run his own family successfully? Justin hated him and he feared that if he didn't deal with the Lisa situation correctly Leo might also end up hating him as well.

He had yet to approach Lisa on the whole matter, he kept telling himself that he was too busy and he had enough on his plate with running Waterloo Road but he couldn't just ignore the problem that was the whole reason why Leo didn't tell him in the first place, because he felt like his father didn't have time for him.

Was he a good father? That was the million dollar question, he had always assumed that the answer was yes, it had been their mother who had taken Justin and Leo away from him, he was the one that was determined to keep them in his life, it wasn't his fault that it had all spiralled out of control when Allie Westbrook and her two kids waltzed in on his life. He rang Allie again but once again he was directed to voicemail he slammed down the phone in frustration, it was going to be a very long day he thought to himself.

It had been a long day of interviews; he scanned his ill-prepared questions to ask the last candidate before being interrupted. "Sir, McFall said you wanted to see me," a voice said; Lisa. She burst through the door like a whirlwind and Vaughan sighed, and inhaled sharply, after a long and stressful day of interviews he wasn't sure if he was able to deal with it. He looked at the final candidate with a sympathetic expression on his face, so far he had faced no interruptions and this seemed by far the best candidate. He looked at the candidate slightly irritated.

"How about you deal with it?" He asked the applicant, "Lisa here has been bullying another pupil to do her homework for her, she has a track record of bullying and it seems that no punishment does her any good," he said.

The interviewee looked surprised, and shuffled his notes together carefully, "Well, sending her too the cooler would do her no good since that's what she wanted," he said, in what Lisa later recalled as a posh, superior and somewhat snobbish voice.

"I think that she should be made to redo whatever work she has forced the other pupil to do, and she should volunteer in the community café to make her think twice about what she did. She mayn't have been physically bullying him but she was still bulling him and I don't tolerate bullying." When he finished there was silence, Vaughan was speechless he wasn't sure whether or not the candidate was being harsh or fair.

"But sir that's not fair, you're not even a teacher," Lisa cried outraged.

"No Lisa, I think I'm being perfectly clear, you have a streak of bullying, and bullying is not tolerated in this school, one more strike and you're out, do not bully Leo or any other pupil in this school again, understood?" Vaughan said his authority shaking.

"All you care about is making sure that Leo doesn't end up like a screw up like his brother," Lisa said her words stung like venom hitting Vaughan hard on the chest, her words stung but he was afraid that his personal life and family was interfering with his professional and work life. Vaughan felt his temper sizzling, but Lisa hadn't finished yet, "but of course he's gonna end up like a screw up because his own father dumped him," her words seemed to echo across the room as she stormed out.

"Uh, sorry what was that all about?"

"Oh, the person she bullied is… my son," Vaughan said reluctantly.

"She shouldn't be allowed to talk to you like that!" The candidate replied outraged.

"Look you've got the job, but right now I need to talk to my son," Vaughan said rushing out the room before making his way to the school house, in his heart he knew that dumping Justin in the school house was never a good idea but at that moment it seemed the easiest way to deal with things.

The school house was empty and desolate; it was the perfect opportunity to talk to Justin and smooth things over, why had he sent Justin away in the first place? Was it just in hope that Allie would return and although Vaughan longed for that moment every moment that passed meant that they two got further and further from being reunited.

"Justin," he asked, he hadn't properly had a chance to speak to Justin since he had sent his son to the boarding school and now he was oddly nervous.

"Dad, what do you want?" He said angrily.

"I wanted to apologise for sending you to the school-house, it was wrong of me and it must've seemed like I was abandoning you, so will you move back into the house with me and Leo?" Vaughan asked, his knuckles clenched.

Surprisingly enough Justin didn't seem at all resentful, "sure any where's better than this dump," he replied shrugging.

"But I would still like you to speak to this person Mrs Budgen said might help you," Vaughan said.

"What's the point, it's not like she's going to come back now is it?" Justin said once again annoyed letting his angry sizzle on the surface ready to explode.

"Well, if she is I just want you to be more respectful and civil to her," Vaughan interrupted.

"So this is about her is it? So is it because I was in a relationship with Tiffany or was it because I hit her?" Justin asked.

"She wanted to do what was best for her children, and finding out that Tiffany was pregnant didn't exactly put you on the Christmas card list now did it?" Vaughan said before quickly covering his mouth as he realised what he said, he stared at the ground but out of the corner of his peripheral vision he could clearly see Justin's face which was dark with anger, Vaughan was in the middle of the eye of the storm and there was no way out.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed the chapter, so now Justin knows and it seems only fitting that his POV is next.**

**Anyway an old character made an appearance in this chapter as the 'candidate'** **who do you think it was?**

**Thank you for your lovely reviews, and don't forget to review it makes my day!**


	18. December 18th Baby its cold outside

**December 18****th****Justin Fitzgerald **

**Baby its cold outside.**

**I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside**

**I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside**

**This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in**

**So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice**

"Allie, Allie-," his father said shouting into his phone , Justin sighed after several days of silence he was beginning to hope that his father was gradually forgetting about her, apparently he wasn't, and he shook his head at his father's puppy dog interior and the hopeful glint in his eyes, the phone made a violet buzz before going dead. He saw his father shake his head before slowly pacing down the hall. "Leo, Justin!" He called he received no response.

"Yeah dad what is it?" Justin said moodily, he was fed up, fed up of being suspended, fed up of being grounded, fed up of having nothing to do, even though he would never admit it he was somewhat glad that he was being forced to do work. It took his mind of things, it took his mind of Allie, Floyd and Tiffany who he was sure would return if Allie was as smitten as his father was, it took his mind off being a dad. Being a dad wasn't exactly something he had planned to do, but he knew for a fact that he wouldn't just abandon his kid like his father did, but even after the discovery he was beginning to have his doubts; why hadn't Tiffany told him? Didn't she think that he could look after a baby? He was angry, angry that Tiffany hadn't told him, angry that he was probably the last one to know and most of all angry because Tiffany was going through it all alone.

"You're supposed to see Madeline Diamond today, I'll drive you to the school house," Vaughan said.

"Do I have too?" Justin complained, he had been praying that his father would eventually forget about it, luck was not on his side, grumbling he climbed in the, contemplating on whether or not to do a runner; he was starting to rapidly lose faith in his father.

"Yes, you do, Leo get in," his father said, his brother appeared looking rather white and pale, but his father didn't notice, as usual his father was too busy to notice.

Madeline Diamond wasn't what Justin was expecting, when Maggie had told him that she knew a pupil who had been through the same as him, he had been expecting an old person or someone Maggie had known since she was at school. When he saw a girl wearing a short skirt and a blouse he automatically assumed that she was a new student who had got lost, the thought that she was Madeline Diamond most certainly didn't occur to him.

"The entrance to the school is that way," he said whistling, his thoughts drifted away back to Tiffany and the baby.

The girl looked embarrassed, "oh no I'm not a student, I'm Madi Diamond," she said, "and I'm guessing your Justin… right?" She asked her eyes scanning him for confirmation.

"Yeah I'm Justin," Justin said trying to minimise the look of surprise on his face, "can we get this over with already?" He asked crossing his arms angrily.

"Well first of all I know what you're going through, right, so your father ran off with another woman and you ended up staying with her? I wonder where I've heard that story before," Madi replied sarcastically.

"We're nothing alike," Justin said outraged.

"Look on my first day I was so furious that I hit my stepmother and decided to decorate her classroom windows, then I sabotaged their dinner, and your telling me our situations are completely different?" Madi asked cutting straight to the chase.

"You really did all that?" Justin slightly in awe of the older girl.

"Yes, but it's nothing to be proud of, I wanted my father's attention, since he ran off with Sian I felt like he always ignored my me and my brother, there was someone else, someone else that was more important than I was, and I couldn't stand that, I bet that's why you hate Allie so much."

"I don't care about my stupid father and his stupid attention, she's just got him wrapped around her little finger and she is turning him against us," Justin replied angrily, he stood up, preparing to march out of the room in frustration.

"Oh, shut up," Madi said trying a different approach, "you just want his attention but you're too scared to admit it, has Allie been horrible to you since you moved in?"

"No…" Justin replied.

"Has she done anything too deliberately upset or annoy you? Has she done anything to turn your father against you?" Madi continued her voice getting stronger and stronger with each passing word, there wasn't a single tremor in her voice and she was slowly but surely asserting her authority.

"No…" Justin began.

"Then she can't be that bad, does your brother like her?"

"Yes," Justin admitted reluctantly.

"Then she can't all be that bad, give her a chance, it's not too late to put it right, and your brother needs are just important as your own, sometimes you need to put your brother first," Madi said before disappearing out of the school house without giving him a chance to argue. Justin sighed completely confused at what to do, what Madi had said was right, should he give Allie another chance? As much as he didn't he knew how quickly Leo had bonded with Allie and how happy his father was with Allie, maybe now was the perfect time to change his ways. He looked at his phone and slowly typed in the number it was never too late to make amends.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this, I have just started watching series seven so I couldn't resist adding Madi.**

**Please review it makes my day and as always thank you for the lovely reviews, you guys are seriously awesome.**

**Only seven days until Christmas!**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE EPISODE DON'T READ ON!**

**What did you guys think of the episode last night?**  
><strong>Gosh I'm gonna miss Tiffany, Floyd and Allie<strong>

**I was expecting Justin to get angrier than he did though, I mean he threatened to blow himself up but nothing actually happened :|**

**Aw, that scene with Grace and Ted was just too cute though! Did you know Grace is Estelle (Jack's secretary) from series one! **


	19. December 19th Sleigh Ride

**A/N Dedicated to Aphass who wrote a review that inspired this chapter c: thanks a million!**

**December 19****th****Sleigh Ride**

**Allie Westbrook.**

**Just hear those sleigh bells jingling,**

**Ring-ting-tingling too,**

**Come on, it's lovely weather**

**For a sleigh ride together with you,**

**Outside the snow is falling**

**And friends are calling, "YOO HOO !",**

**Come on, it's lovely weather**

**For a sleigh ride together with you.**

It was Friday. Six days until Christmas and for once Allie Fitzgerald was dreading the season. She was sad, lonely, upset, doubting her own decisions, doubting her own happiness; it was funny how quickly everything could change within a period of six months. Six months ago, she was happy, as was Floyd and Tiffany, she was living with Vaughan and the two felt indestructible. Now she was alone in Manchester, with little money and no motivation to find a job in time for the holiday season, after Justin and Leo's arrival she had been determined to make it the _best Christmas ever _now she wasn't sure if it would be a good Christmas at all let alone the_ best Christmas ever._

She had yet to talk to Vaughan about what their next move would be, but right now she felt like they were both in a stalemate position and nobody could move, he was living in her house, using her furniture, driving her cars whilst she had next to nothing especially after her old house was sold. But that was where everything got even more confusing and she got flummoxed about the whole situation, her heart was telling her to go back to Vaughan with another set of lives to deal with Justin after all she couldn't just tear Floyd and Tiffany away from their old lives and their friends, but her head was telling her that doing that was just impossible, Justin would never change, he would never like her and by keeping Floyd and Tiffany there she was putting them in danger too.

They had been staying with their father and Rachel for the past few days, she needed to clear her head and she didn't want to force them to stay in the grimy bed and breakfast she was currently residing in. But so far after several days she still had no idea what her next move was, Tiffany was convinced she should return, but Tiffany was one of the main reasons for her saying. Before Justin, Tiffany was a normal teenage girl who would never go behind her mother's back but Justin had managed to loosen their tight bond.

She knocked on the door, firmly but nervously, Rachel entered and Allie felt her lip tremble, her phone was still ringing but she didn't bother to answer it, then completely out of the blue she started to cry. She had been bottling her emotions up for so long she had simply forgotten what it was like to let all your emotions out and cry. Rachel seemed bewildered at first, but soon came to her senses and lead Allie to the kitchen.

"Would you like some tea?" She asked.

"Yes, please and I'm sorry for just bursting into tears like that," Allie said wiping her eyes, slightly embarrassed by her outburst, she adjusted her mask, the mask that hided her true emotions, the mask that she had managed to hold tightly in place until today.

"No don't worry," Rachel said making a cup of tea, "would you like to talk about it?" She asked Allie.

"Yeah well I just feel that I don't even know Tiffany and Floyd anymore, I don't even know my own kids anymore; what sort of a mother am I? I was so preoccupied with making it work with Vaughan, and keeping Justin happy I forgot about it. Tiffany lied to me about being pregnant and I believed her, she was scared of how I was going to react, and now I everything's so messed up I don't know what to do…" Allie wailed at a complete loss of what to do, her eyes were dripping with tears, Rachel didn't say anything but Allie continued in her rambling manner. "I mean I had to find out from the doctors that my daughter was pregnant what sort of a mother am I?" She stopped for a minute to catch her breath, Rachel as always remained cool, calm and collected but she didn't look as surprised as Allie expected.

"Did you know?" She asked Rachel, wiping the final tear from her eye, Rachel slowly but surely nodded. And Allie wasn't sure whether to feel relived or annoyed that her daughter had confided into someone that wasn't her.

"Oh," she said, and she started to hiccup, "well I'm glad she confided into someone," she said, but in the back of her head there was a nagging worry that Rachel would one day replace her as Floyd and Tiffany's mother, she knew it was ridiculous, but already just after a few weeks Tiffany was able to confide with Rachel whereas she would barely talk to her own mother.

"Look Allie," Rachel said sensing her anger, "she probably felt like you were neglecting her, after all you had a lot of things to worry about," she said attempting to make things better, "you're not a bad mother, you're a very good mother but-," she stopped suddenly and went to hug Allie. Allie's fist clenched, she felt guilty, guilty that she hadn't noticed the clear signs that her daughter was pregnant, guilty that she had neglecting her own daughter, guilty that she didn't know.

"Thank you," Allie said and she saw the truth crystal clear, she may've loved Vaughan but it was time to put her family first, after all family always came first especially around Christmas time. She called Floyd and Tiffany and the trio wondered round the streets, her phone began to ring again giving a violent buzz, this time someone left a message.

"Allie, its Justin and I can understand that you never want to see me again but I just wanted to say I'm sorry, okay bye," the trio listened to the message amazed that Justin eventually buried his past grievances and actually apologised; but there was a first time for everything after all.

"Well," Allie began and Tiffany chooses this moment to jump in.

"It must be this person he's seeing, I was emailing Leo and he said Vaughan was making Justin see some person who had been through the same thing as him," Tiffany exclaimed happy in her optimistic manner.

"Oh, well they've certainly got through to him," Allie said.

"Do you think that we'd ever go back?" Floyd asked, Allie sighed he knew the two were missing all their friends in Waterloo Road, and Tiffany was missing Leo and Floyd was missing Gabriella, the move had been particularly harsh on the two, who had barely socialised with anyone outside Rachel and Adam upon their arrival.

"I don't think so, I don't want you to be unhappy or get hurt, from now on I'm putting this family first, okay?" There was silence for a long time before Allie suddenly spoke, "can you hear those sleigh bells jingling?"

**A/N Six days til Christmas! What would you like this Christmas!?**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews, and don't forget to review it makes my day, any story suggestions are welcome!**


	20. December 20th I'll be Home for Christmas

**_December 20_****_th_********_I'll be home for Christmas._**

**_Characters Floyd Westbrook_**

**_I'm dreaming tonight of a place I love_**

******_Even more than I usually do_**

******_And although I know it's a long road back_**

******_I promise you_**

_Home_

_1. A place where one lives; a residence._

_2. The physical structure within which one lives, such as a house or apartment._

Floyd Westbrook flicked through the dictionary, and stared at the words, he was sitting on the sofa in his father and Rachel lived, this was a home that was for sure, this was their home, but it wasn't his home, dissatisfied he continued to flick through the dictionary in search for another word.

_Family_

_1 A group consisting of two parents and their children living together as a unit. _

He sighed and slammed down the dictionary in frustration, he was bored out of his mind and he had nothing to do, Tiffany had commandeered the laptop and the electricity was out, finding words in the dictionary was the only available entertainment at the moment. The dictionary definitions had shown him one thing though; as much as he hated to admit it his Mother and Vaughan fitted the description of a family perfectly, so did Justin, Leo, Tiffany and himself, maybe that's what they were; a family. But how could they pretend to be a family when Justin was insistent on ruining everything?

Anyway it was too late now, his mother had left Vaughan and now there seemed even less point of even dreaming of going to university, Vaughan was supposed to help him prep for his interviews and guide him through the entrance exams like he had done millions with other pupil's, Vaughan would've been his lifeboat when it came to university, his mother was no good at giving advice which was exactly where she and Vaughan differed.

He shuffled his notes for his upcoming interview in January, the interview he was nowhere near prepared for, he looked at his notes and felt slightly sick; what if they didn't like him? What if they didn't like his artwork? It seemed that all the different scenarios of the interview going wrong were playing in his mind non-stop throughout the night and the day. He was panicking, he wished he had someone to talk to, but there was no-one, his father seemed nice enough but to laid back and jokey to go to with a serious problem, his mother was too busy fretting and he couldn't talk to Rachel because he didn't want to dump his worries on someone he barely knew.

He missed Vaughan, Vaughan was someone to depend on, someone to ask for advice, he missed the staff at Waterloo Road who were always willing to share their expertise, but most of all he missed his girlfriend; Gabriella. The move to Manchester had torn the two teenagers apart and the two albeit reluctantly broke it off, but Floyd couldn't help thinking of her, he missed her, she had been the first real girlfriend he ever had and he had even started planning what to get her for Christmas, the present was carefully nestled in the bottom of his cupboard in his bedroom back at Greenock, he sighed, wishing that he could see her one last time but he knew a trip to Greenock wasn't in the works anytime soon.

He saw his sister wander through the room and he had an idea, "Tiff," he said elbowing her hard, she glared at him and her eyebrows rose in curiosity.

"What is it?" She asked irritably, running her fingers through her feet.

"We need to go back to Greenock," Floyd replied.

"Why is this because you miss your girlfriend?" Tiffany teased.

"Look all our stuff's back there, so we'll need to go home sometime, can you just help me convince mum to go back to Greenock for a few days?" He asked.

"And why would I do that?" Tiffany asked.

"Because you can have my old phone if I get a new one for Christmas," Floyd offered, Tiffany seemed to contemplate on accepting the agreement before nodding.

"Deal, she really misses Vaughan anyway," Tiffany said, it was a stroke of luck when their mother came through the door just minutes after their conversation ended, she looked at the two suspiciously, and the culprits were grinning like two kids on Christmas day or two kids that had just pulled a cracker.

"Mum will we be going back to Greenock, because I've left all my Christmas presents back in my room," Tiffany said jumping straight in. "I spent ages picking out the perfect Christmas presents for you and Floyd and I don't want it to go to waste," she complained.

"Well-," his mother began.

"Plus all my stuff is back in Greenock, all my clothes, all my books, so we'll have to get our stuff back won't we, plus the house is partly yours so you need to come to some arrangement with Vaughan," she continued confidently, Allie in turn looked suspicious.

"Do you want to go back to Greenock?" she asked.

"Yes," Floyd that speaking to the first time, "it felt like home," he said finally, he hated Justin but maybe Justin was being genuine when he was sending the text, maybe just somehow he would have to find some way of dealing with Justin which didn't include physical violence.

"Okay we'll go as soon as the storm lifts," his mother agreed finally gesturing to the heavy snowfall outside the window.

Floyd swiped out his phone and sent a text to Gabriella. _I'll be home for Christmas –F x. _

******_A/N Dedicated to all the lovely reviews! Please review it makes my day!_**


	21. December 21st Driving Home for Christmas

**_December 21_****_st_********_Driving home for Christmas._**

**_Characters: Tiffany Westbrook._**

**_I'm driving home for Christmas_**

******_Oh, I can't wait to see those faces_**

******_I'm driving home for Christmas, yeah_**

******_Well, I'm moving down that line_**

The next day, Tiffany's mother announced that they would be returning to Greenock, Tiffany smiled glad that her plan had been a success, as her mother started packing up her belongings in the dingy bed and breakfast she found herself face to face with her father in the empty desolate kitchen. Whereas she had grown exceedingly closer to Rachel, her relationship with her father remained non-existent, to him he was the man who had walked out on her mother and brother several months before she was born.

"Hello Tiffany," he said in formal way, and he sounded like a stranger, a stranger that Tiffany felt like she was being forced to bond with.

"Hi," she said.

"I haven't had a chance to talk to you much since you arrived, her father said regrettably, "I know that you probably hate my guts but I didn't know that your mother was pregnant with you when I walked out on you, but if I could change the past I would-," he fumbled tripping over his words as the words came pouring out of his mouth.

"What difference would it make? You still left mum and Floyd," she said angrily, all she knew was that he walked out on her and since then had erased himself from their lives, he wasn't a father to her, he was nothing more than a stranger.

"I know, I wold explain why I left your mother; it was a mutual thing but I doubt you would want to hear my excuses. I mayn't have been a very good father in the past, but I would very much like to be a father to you now it you would give me the chance." Tiffany was about to shake her head and decline his offer, when she found herself glancing around the room, thinking, her home would always be in Greenock but maybe this could be a sort of second home.

"Maybe," she began. "I would like that very much, merry Christmas, dad," she said, hoping that this time she would leave with some description of a relationship with her father. The next few hours passed in a blur, and goodbyes were exchanged between the Westbrook's and Fleet's, she was about to climb in the car when she remembered something.

"Bye Rachel," she said hugging the older woman, remembering how Rachel was the one person she felt like she could confide in, she remembered how she felt like a weight was lifted from her shoulders, a feeling that she would never forget. "Mum found out in the end about the pregnancy, thank you for the advice," she said softly before climbing in the car, ready to face several hours of squabbling with Floyd and enduring hours of her mum singing along to Christmas songs hopelessly out of tune.

"Well, have a nice Christmas and you know that you can always give me a call if you need a chat," Rachel said smiling, that was what made her so likeable Tiffany later reasoned she seemed genuinely interested in any problem's anyone bought to her.

The journey lasted hours, and her mum was singing Christmas Carols out of tune as usual, and Floyd was doing his best to ignore the sound, Tiffany smiled it was another ordinary day in the Westbrook family.

Tiffany grinned as the car pulled up at that all too familiar driveway, suddenly she felt like she was home, she saw Vaughan and Leo emerge from the house and her smile brightened. "Vaughan," she cried, hugging him her eyes glistening with tears.

"I missed you kiddo," He said ruffling her hair.

"Leo, I missed you," she said hugging the younger boy who in turn looked surprised and awkwardly hugged back. Her eyes narrowed, "is everything okay with Lisa?" She asked, he nodded nervously as if Lisa would appear out of nowhere and attack him.

He adjusted his glasses, "I think so, hopefully it'll all blow over and it'll be forgotten about in the new year," he said his voice full of hope as he pulled his jumper so that his eyes were covered. Tiffany nodded deciding to believe the boy, she wished she could believe him but she didn't, he may've been smiling but his eyes looked strained and fed up as if he was tired of fighting a losing battle.

"I'm sure it will," she said squeezing his hand tightly, anyway you won't see her until after the holidays," she commented, squeezing his hand again before climbing into the house. It was funny she later thought how something could seem so foreign and familiar at the same time, the same scent of coconut wafted around the room and even though no furniture had disappeared the house seemed emptier somehow.

Vaughan looked really pleased to see her mum, "Allie," he said grinning.

"Vaughan, it's not going to work you and me," she saw her mother say, and Tiffany felt her smile dampen, "I just came to get our things and leave, we're stopping in a hotel until the holidays, I just don't think it's going to work that's all…" Her mother said sadly. Tiffany sighed she had assumed that her mother would take a leap of faith after receiving the seemingly genuine text from Justin, if only Justin was here to prove that he was genuinely willing to accept the Westbrook's into his life then maybe just maybe everything would turn out okay but as usual Justin was nowhere to be found.

"Leo do you know where Justin is?" She asked, she feared that Justin was the only one who could change her mother's mind.

"I don't know, I think he's out of with Madi," Leo replied only resulting in making Tiffany even more curious about this mysterious Madi Diamond who had performed miracles on Justin that the others couldn't even dare to dream. Hopefully, she thought to herself Justin would be able to convince her mother that he had really changed for good, maybe everything would turn alright okay in time for Christmas, but one thing was for sure she was one step closer to achieving that goal than she was that morning.

She sighed, although she had contemplated on telling Justin about her pregnancy scare she had finally decided not to, their relationship was in past, and by this point it was ancient history, he could move on with her life and so could she, there seemed no point in involving him in problems that had already solved. And by the sounds of it she had already been replaced with this Madi Diamond, which she was both happy and sad about.

**A/N There will be four more chapters, and they will be in the POV of; Allie, Vaughan, Leo and Justin, the next chapter will probably be in Justin or Leo's POV, which one would you prefer? c: Leo's storyline has yet to finish, and Madi will be making a final appearance (and so might Zach!) and Justin needs to prove to Allie he's being genuine so all is put right before Christmas, not to mention Justin will confront Tiffany about her being pregnant and not telling him, it'll be an exciting few updates! c:**

**Have you seen the trailer for series 10 ep 11? don't forget it's starting on MONDAY the 5th on BBC 3 so don't forget! Can't believe their introducing new characters! (There's a new English teacher called Lorna) and pupil's, and Olga's becoming a teacher |: I'm still going to miss Tiff, Floyd and Allie in the new series, also did you know that it was Hector, Sue's and Kacey's last episode as well? :c**

**Please review it makes my day and thank you for the lovely reviews c:**


	22. December 22nd Merry Christmas Everyone

**December 22****nd****Merry Christmas everyone.**

**Characters: Leo Fitzgerald.**

**_Snow is falling,_**

******_All around me,_**

******_Children playing,_**

******_Having fun._**

******_It's the season,_**

******_Love and understanding,_**

******_Merry Christmas everyone._**

Leo Fitzgerald wandered around the streets on the 22nd December aimlessly and hopelessly, he had yet to buy his Christmas presents and as much as he hated leaving things to the last minute, he always seemed to have an excuse not to go Christmas shopping, and until the last week of term he had managed to push it successfully to the back of his mind. He wished that he could just order all his presents online, it would make life so much easier but he wasn't allowed a credit card until he was sixteen at the earliest, his father probably feared that he would spend all his savings on video games. But right now he was faced with the not so appealing task of picking out Christmas presents.

He had decided to head out early that morning, that way there was less chance of seeing anyone from Waterloo Road, it was bad enough that his father was the head teacher but if given the choice Leo would much rather forget about the experiences that he had endured within the few months of being part of that school.

He dung his hands in his pocket, before dashing in the store desperately trying to spend his money so that he could go home quickly, walking around the streets was social suicide in his mind not to mention he had no idea of what he would do if he bumped into someone from Waterloo Road. Lisa hadn't finished with him, no doubt his father had only made her angrier and more eager for revenge, and it was only one of the contributing factors that led him to fear anything outside his own bedroom.

By 12 o'clock he had successfully managed to avoid exchanging more than two words to anyone, "Leo," a shout came, it was Tiffany, out of the Westbrook family he found Tiffany the most likeable and the most easy going, however she had a bone to pick about the whole Lisa situation and she wasn't prepared to let it drop until she got some closure.

"Hi Tiffany," he said but he continued to look at the floor, not daring to look into her eyes that would beg him to tell the truth, he kicked some dirt on the ground before biting his lip, he had never been much of a conversationalist, when they were younger it had always been Justin who had done the talking not him.

"Are you doing your Christmas shopping?" She asked in her overly excited manner.

"Yeah, I'm nearly finished though," he replied, the words flowing out of his mouth with ease.

"Good, you need to go to 'The Loaf' they have the best hot chocolate ever, you haven't lived if you haven't tried their hot chocolate," Tiffany said dragging him along to the other side of the street, Leo felt like he had little choice to agree.

The two sat at the table nearest the window, sipping at their hot chocolate, it was nice to talk to someone Leo mused to himself even if he did end up mostly listening whilst Tiffany talked, but that was okay he wasn't much of a talker anyway. "So when do I get to meet this mysterious Madi Diamond? After all she has worked miracles on your brother," she said suddenly. Leo nodded, agreeing with her but not quite understanding what she said, Tiffany laughed at his cluelessness.

"Oh, sorry I zoned out," Leo said sheepishly, he had a tendency to zone out of conversations and when he did he would nod but this wasn't the case in some situations, "um, I don't know I haven't met her yet," he babbled helplessly the words tripping out of his mouth.

"Is that her?" Tiffany asked gesturing towards Justin who had just walked in.

"I guess so," Leo mumbled.

"Then let's go and say hello," Tiffany said, rushing to greet the two, Leo was far from enthusiastic and reluctantly followed. "Justin hi," she said and then Leo remembered that Justin knew Tiffany was pregnant, this could be a recipe for disaster.

"Tiff let's go-," Leo begin feeling like a storm was starting to brew, sure enough Justin's face had started to cloud over.

"You must be Leo and… Tiffany," the blonde girl who Leo assumed to be Madi said, Leo nodded, when his father had said that Justin needed to see someone he always assumed that he meant a counsellor, Madi however looked more like a friend that someone you could rely on for advice.

"Tiff," Justin said, he made a grab from her hand but she pulled away. "I-," he began but he never got to finish, Leo made sure he never got to finish, it would be better if he just forgot about his past relationship with Tiffany, now was a time for them to both start a fresh page, who knew maybe he would start a relationship with Madi? As long as it wasn't Lisa, Leo couldn't say that he was that interested in his brother's love life.

"I'm Madi," the girl interrupted, "anyway we should get going."

"So should we," Leo agreed, dragging the reluctant Tiffany outside. The next few hours went smoothly, Tiffany was his best friend, she was someone who he could count on, someone who he could depend and rely on, someone who he felt like he could confide in. He had always been a secretive person, preferring not to involve his father and brother in his issues but he found it easier to talk to Tiffany which was why he confided in her about his complicated relationship with his father and how he felt insignificant and a disappointment whenever he was around his father.

It was nearly three o'clock when Leo found himself confronting his fears. Tiffany had dashed into a store seizing up last minute Christmas gifts, leaving Leo skulking around the streets outside the door by himself.

"Oh, look who it is," a voice tauntingly called, Leo indistictively looked at the floor, wishing that by doing this it would make him invisible as always it did not and he found himself face to face with Lisa Brown. "It's the hobbit," she taunted, knocking the bag out of Leo's hand, the contents spilling on the floor.

"Leave me alone," he said, trying to punch her, she blocked the punch and Leo felt himself shaking with nervousness, he tried again this time he wasn't going to give up; his arm swung forward punching her, but he strongly suspected that he inflicted more damage on his fist than on her face, this didn't deter Lisa in the slightest instead it made her angrier and she knocked Leo of his feet with one swift action.

"You've got to try harder than that," she said, at that moment there was a spiral of effects, Leo found himself being shoved to the floor, then he heard several voices crying is name before he lost consciousness only comforted by the voices of his by his brother and Tiffany.

**A/N Leo's story will probably be concluded in the Christmas chapter c: don't forget Justin's angry at Lisa for staging the kiss.**

**I really enjoy writing Leo and Tiffany friendship scenes c: next chapter; drama, Tiffany, misunderstandings , possible forgiveness and Madi... it's Justin Fitzgerald! There will be a Justin & Leo brotherly scene in the next chapter, as well as Justin making things right with both Allie and Tiffany.**

**Please review it makes my day! Thank you for the lovely reviews & I wish it could be Christmas everyday!**


	23. December 23rd I wish it could be Xmas

**December 23****rd****I wish it could be Christmas everyday.**

**Characters: Justin Fitzgerald.**

**When the snowman brings the snow**

**Well he just might like to know**

**He's put a great big smile on somebody's face**

**If you jump into your bed**

**Quickly cover up your head**

**Don't you lock the doors**

**You know that sweet Santa Claus in on the way**

There was no other way to put it, Justin Fitzgerald was a terrible, rubbish, awful brother, he felt like he was entirely responsible for the fact that his brother had to pay a visit to the local hospital, if he had just kept a closer eye on his younger brother during the transition from their mum's house to Waterloo Road then this wouldn't have happened. But as per usual he got too caught up in his own petty worries to care about anyone else, he didn't notice when his brother was spending long periods of time in front of a computer screen, he didn't realise that his brother was struggling to make friends and worst of all, he wasn't aware that his brother was being bullied and had been for some time. He should've known that something wasn't right about his brother's secluded nature and in a way he always knew that something wasn't quite right, he should've noticed the strain in Leo's eyes and how he was like a hermit retreating to his shell, as an older brother he felt the need to protect his younger brother but so far he wasn't doing a very good job.

"Hi Leo," he said entering the small hospital room, everything was white; it looked too clean, too new, and Justin felt like he was the result of an angry scribble that had been positioned in the all too perfect room where not a speck of dirt was in sight. "I'm a rubbish brother aren't I?" He commented knocking over one of the get well cards aimlessly.

"You are rather," Leo joked, but the words stung even though Justin knew he didn't mean anything by them.

"I should've noticed something was up," Justin complained.

"It wouldn't have made much difference," Leo commented, "it's Lisa remember, Lisa who successfully managed to frame you and force you into a position where you had no choice but to kiss her in front of Tiffany," he said.

"Oh, yeah but that was once, one time she got the better of me," Justin argued.

"She's clever, she would've found a way to turn the tables to make it seem like you were the one bullying me," Leo said.

"But not clever enough to do her own homework," Justin commented, an idea formulating in his brain, he also suspected that it was Lisa who was criminal mastermind behind the hand in water trick but he didn't want to tell Leo that, he didn't want him to think that getting the better of Lisa was impossible, because it wasn't especially if his plan worked.

"You have that crazy glint in your eyes again," Leo commented.

"Yeah, it's time we did something about Lisa," Justin said sourly, it wasn't long before he was ushered out by the nurse who assured him that Leo would be discharged by the afternoon, he spent a couple of hours devising the perfect plan that would fool Lisa and he would once again triumph as the bad boy of Waterloo Road who no-one would get the better of and live to see the day again.

He was glad that he had managed to sort out things with his brother, he felt at peace with his brother, but right now his priority was to sort things out with Tiffany, after all if she was pregnant he wanted to make it right to her and be a good father to the baby and at any rate a better father than his father was to him.

"Tiff," he said running towards her and hugging her, she looked startled he commented, "I know," he said with a goofy grin apparent on his face.

"You know what?" She asked confused.

"You're pregnant," he stated slightly bewildered.

"I was pregnant," Tiffany corrected and Justin sighed his face falling, nothing good never happened to him. The two sat in the kitchen in silence, the only other people present was Floyd and Allie who considering that they didn't technically live there anymore had no problem with making themselves feel at home.

"Allie," he curtly nodded, he remembered Madi's advice about giving her a chance, even though she had spent the entire day yesterday at the house they had both managed to successfully avoid each other, now Justin's luck was running out.

"Justin, I'm sorry to hear about your brother," she commented, Justin nodded.

"Uh, I just wanted to say," he began stumbling over his words, for the first time in his life he was at a loss of what to say, "you should stay," he mumbled, his face burning bright red, as he deliberately turned his attention to the floor. "I mean, my dad wants you to stay and so does Leo, so you should stay…" He said feeling like a child who had only just begun to learn how to speak.

"Justin I don't think that's going to work," Allie replied calmly.

"Well, what's the point of you staying in Greenock if your just stopping in a hotel, so far you've stayed in Manchester, and I correctly assume that you stayed in a hotel there, and if you're staying in a hotel here then it must be costing you a fortune, if you don't look for a house or a job in the next couple of weeks you will be financially bankrupt." He began his tone getting stronger and stronger with each passing word,

"Floyd and Tiffany depend and rely on you, not to mention Floyd's university fees will cost a lot, it is much more sensible if you stop here before looking for a new house that way you'll be saving money, plus if you are going to move then you may as well crush Floyd's dreams of going to the University of Arts." He said smirking with a note of finality in his tone glad that Floyd's desperation to go to university had worked in his favour, Allie he was pretty sure would never do anything if it meant sacrificing the happiness of her kings.

"Oh, well, they can stay with their father-," Allie started.

"Or you could stay here?" Justin said casually, "the text was genuine, and I'm prepared to be at least civil to you after all Leo would miss you and I almost lost my brother once and I'm not going to lose him again."

Checkmate he said to himself. Set, game and match. Once again his diplomacy skills had saved the day.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed this only two chapters left.**

**Sorry that the Justin/Tiffany scene was rushed but my main focus was the Leo & Justin scene and the Justin & Allie scene. The Justin/Tiffany scene will span in the next few chapters c: and so will the Lisa/Justin feud.**

**Please review it makes my day! Hope your having a very merry Christmas holidays so far, and thank you for all the lovely reviews.**

**Last question what characters should I write in next? and what song?**


	24. December 24th All I want for Christmas

**December 24****th****All I want for Christmas is you.**

**I don't want a lot for Christmas**

**There is just one thing I need**

**I don't care about the presents**

**Underneath the Christmas tree.**

**I just want you for my own**

**More than you could ever know**

**Make my wish come true**

**All I want for Christmas**

**Is you, you yeah**

After a rocky month, Christmas was finally drawing near, and Allie Westbrook couldn't have been more excited, at the start of the month she had viewed Christmas as an ordeal, convinced that Justin would make it the worst Christmas ever, now after coming face to Justin's change of heart anything seemed possible. She had finally allowed herself to be convinced by Justin to move back in with Vaughan, but she couldn't help but admire his diplomacy skills and his sheer determination She had been convinced that nobody would be able to get through to Justin and now it seemed that she was proven wrong, they had declared a truce later that evening, a declaration of peace, the two were no longer at war with each other just in time for Christmas.

Of course, she was regretting the decision of staying for Christmas now since she was nowhere near prepared for the festive holiday, the cupboards were empty and it was the time of the year when you considered yourself lucky if you found a spare turkey on the shelves of the supermarket. All the things that made Christmas special were missing, which was why Allie Westbrook took it upon herself to wake up early that morning to do some Christmas shopping. After all what was a Christmas without a turkey?

She spent the next few hours shopping for essentials, grabbing the one solitary turkey on the shelf, seizing up the last pack of crackers, when she walked out the store with her handful of goodies she smiled to herself; it was beginning to look a lot like Christmas. When she got back everyone was alright, and she smiled genuinely remembering the times when she forced a smile just so she could get through the day, but those days were long behind her.

It was a wonderful sight, the five other inhabitants living in harmony, Tiffany and Leo were talking animatedly to each other, but surprisingly of all Vaughan, Floyd and Justin were all engaged in an all too competitive board game, and although Floyd occasionally shot daggers at Justin (probably because Justin was winning) the two seemed to be getting on like a house on fire.

"Allie, you're back," Vaughan exclaimed, Vaughan being the first one to notice Allie's reappearance, he went up and kissed Allie, the four teenagers politely looked away making Allie motion backwards sheepishly as if Vaughan and herself were two teenagers caught by their parents. She had missed this; she had missed the feeling of being Vaughan, now she was back everything seemed right again. The two kissed again, and sparks of electricity went off between the two of them.

"Mom can I invite Gabriella round for dinner tomorrow?" Floyd asked suddenly, he cleared his throat awkwardly breaking the two adults apart.

"Yes, but isn't she spending it with her own family?" Allie asked sheepishly.

"Her parents are working, and she'll be alone," Floyd reasoned, Allie nodded; nobody deserved to be alone at Christmas.

"Can I invite Madi and her brother over?" Justin chipped in, Allie nodded knowing that she couldn't very well say yes to Floyd and no to Justin, maybe Madi could help tame Justin's temper over the Christmas season, and right now she was willing to do anything for a perfect Christmas. Later that night she went to bed with a dopey grin on her face.

_All was well, _she thought to herself.

**A/N It's Christmas tomorrow! Sorry for the short chapter but I've had such a hectic day I've barely had time to write anything (I went to see the Lion King today!) anyway the next chapter will probably be posted around Boxing day so consider it a late Christmas present. I just wanted to use this chapter to illustrate the fact that everything is going smoothly in the Fitzgerald/Westbrook house. The next chapter will probably be a long one though c: **

**Anyway does anyone know any good Waterloo Road fanfics out there?**

**Please review it makes my day! Thank you for the lovely reviews especially aphass and dreamerxo! **


End file.
